


The Stars Are Dead Anyway

by StarsAreDeadAnyway



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Bonding, Bye yall, Eventual Romance, Everything is consensual, M/M, Slow Burn, Tentacles, Violence, murder obviously, red and blue fall for dorks, slight gore, two pairings, yall got it, yall wanted bluexorange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreDeadAnyway/pseuds/StarsAreDeadAnyway
Summary: Cyan joined MIRA to escape from earth and a life he no longer cared to live for.Red joined MIRA to help his species survive.Blue? They just want Red to do his damn job.
Relationships: Blue/Orange (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 185
Kudos: 593





	1. Vend A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on titling this after my own username but it fit so well that It just had to happen lmaooooo
> 
> Ive made fics before but i deleted them because I just didnt care for them anymore. Maybe I'll keep this one going I dont know. Dont get your hopes up *shrug* 
> 
> Also i do this on my phone with no beta so sorry for any errors.

You would think a crewmate would feel nervous on their first mission into space. Especially when said mission takes you more than 10 light years away from home. But all Cyan can feel in this moment, as the earth becomes a ball in the distance, is relief. 

His shoulders relax and his jaw slackens as he watched the blue sphere grow smaller and smaller ever so slowly. The spaceship travelling at roughly 1 light year per month suprised Cyan when he first heard about it in engineering school. Humanity had come so far in technology, yet there was still so much to explore. Like we've barely scratched the surface of a rock bigger than a red giant. 

Cyan turned his attention to the rest of the cafeteria. Noise bustling around him as his fellow crewmates grouped together to eat their lunches. Cyan and two other people were the only new team members on the skeld, but Red and Blue knew eachother already, so Cyan was left with himself like the new kid in school. 

Sure, people came up to him and introduced themselves, 12 possible friendships with faceless colors. 

But Cyan didn't plan on making friendships, not when he had so little to lose. "It's dangerous to be a part of MIRA. We've been invaded multiple times by an alien lifeform we call impostors. You'll most likely be dead before your 3rd mission", they had told him. 

He couldn't sign the papers any faster. A gruesome fate caressed by the stars is far better than lying in the dirt of his home world. Could he even call it home? He felt alien in his own home. An impostor to his family. He might as well be the very organisms humanity is so terrified of. 

Cyan flicked the bottle cap of his rehydrated milk around. His thoughts drifted to the pamphlet he received early that day. They had tasks starting tomorrow morning, his mostly being wiring and fixing/maintaining the engines.

We have the technology to go to different solar systems in months yet the ships cant run themselves. Typical. 

He sighs and lays his head to his folded arms on the table. Waiting for the minutes to tick by so they can start this meeting and get it over with. He wanted to go back to his quarters and sleep off the space nausea already. 

A loud buzzer noise goes off, causing Cyan to bolt upright with a small yelp. Purple, a table away, elbows green next to her and snickers. Cyan tries to hide in his suit with embarrassment and looks to the middle where the Captain, black, was standing with 2nd in command white. Cyan is glad MIRA gave them no colors, having all these colored suits around was confusing enough. 

"Now that we've all gotten some rest and food in our stomachs, let's go over some regulations and how this all works so our new crewmates can settle in. I know some of you have already been with white and I on this very ship, and others have been with MIRA but have never been on my team. Hopefully I can answer any questions you have all in one go. Please refrain from asking any til I'm finished." 

Cyan is pretty sure Black quirked a brow under his helmet at that. He wonders how often the captain has been interrupted. 

"Our mission, as you know from the information they gave you before boarding, is to reach the colony on Polus with new supplies. Until the colony is fully established, we have to run ships back and forth to supply it. You will not see nor touch the supplies as its in a secured bunker in the lowest part of the ship, but that is your priority to this mission. 

We start the day at 0800 with tasks, some of you fix electrical wires, some of you navigate the ship, etcetera. Your duties have been selected based upon your results in the boarding exam. You are to maintain and fix these tasks each and every day without fail, or MIRA will mark consequences to your status and execute them when you return to earth. 

We have breakfast at 0700 for those who eat that early, lunch at 1200, and dinner at 1900. Lights out is at 2000, any activity around the ship after hours will result in disciplinary action unless it is an emergency. This is to aid in the security of the ship and its crewmates. Emergencies include priority system malfunctions or any situation that would endanger our lives or the integrity of the ship." 

The captain goes on to explain about their tablets attached to their suit with rope and how to use the map and see their tasks. Cyan follows the instructions as Black states them, changing his tablets theme settings to Cyan so people know it's his if it detaches.

"Lastly, there is a very real possibility that impostors could be among us. If and when that happens, we follow a strict vote and eject policy. When a meeting is called with this red button, or a body is reported on your tablets, you come here. If you have evidence that a crewmate has committed a crime, murdered a crewmate, came out of or went into the ventilation system, sabotaged a part of the ship, or any other suspicious activity, you can discuss it here in meetings. If a winning vote goes to ejecting the person, the ship will go through the measures to ensure that happens. Keep this in mind when throwing around accusations.

The ship cannot detect impostors as they shapebshift to look exactly like us down to the DNA. You wont know if you've ejected an impostor, so keep that in mind as well. Impostors, as far as we know, can do everything we can, including tasks. Before they didn't have the ability, but they've adapted. They can also disable comms, lights, reactor, and O2. Lights and comms can be fixed at any time. But reactor and O2 must be fixed in 5 minutes or the ship will self destruct. Try to stay with a buddy when doing tasks so you don't risk getting attacked." 

"Any questions?"

Cyan looked around to see if anyone raised their hands. But everyone seemed satisfied as is. Black nodded and moved to leave the room. "Meeting dismissed, you have the rest of the day to rest before starting your tasks. Enjoy it." They said as they walked out of the cafeteria. The way they said that last part sent chills down his spine. 'Why did they have to say it so eerily?' he thought as he watched White follow after them and they disappear around the corner. 

Cyan got up and threw his bottle away before heading to the exit to go to his quarters. But before he got there, Red had came up to him, looking about as nervous as a space suit would allow. 

"Hey Teal, or uh, Cyan? Sorry, I'm not good with colors haha. Do you know how to work the vending machine? I saw you getting the milk earlier and couldn't figure it out." 

Cyan looked at Red like he had grown two heads. The vending machine? Did this guy live under a rock? Wait no stop thats so mean what if he grew up in a place that didn't have them. I mean its highly unlikely but you can't just judge someone like that right? Jeez Cyan tone it down a notc-

"Uhh.. sorry I can ask someone else if you're busy.."

Cyans train of thought was abruptly stopped as he realized he never responded. An embarrassed blush crawled up his face as he waved his hands. "What?! No I'm not- I mean yeah! Yes I can help you with the machine, sorry!" Cyan mentally smacked himself for falling back into the habit of rambling. But Red didn't seem to mind. 

"Oh! Great, thank you. Lead the way?" He gestured his hands towards the machine, letting Cyan pass and lead him to it. He points at Reds pocket and has him pull his ID card from his wallet to swipe on the machine. "Once it reads your ID... Ah! Like that, then select the letter and number combination for the item you want... Yup! Just like that, then hit enter and it will fall!" Red followed along, nodding before reaching his hand into the small slot and pulling out a dehydrated grape juice. 

"Wow, thanks Cyan! Im surprised you figured it out so quick, given youre new too right?" Red seemed to be attempting small talk, but Cyan really wanted to go back to his room and enjoy his last few hours of peace before his months of work started. However, something in the way Red carried himself was pulling him in, keeping his feet rooted, like cutting of the conversation now would end something important. So he stayed and responded. 

"Oh! I read the pamphlet they gave us when we boarded, you got one too right?" 

"Ohhh i mustve misplaced it or something, I don't remember having one, oops haha." Red scratches his helmet, probably a nervous tick considering he cant scratch through the suit. Cyan smiles and giggles under his breath. 

"You can borrow mine if you want, I already read through it all!" He hands over his pamphlet from his pocket and Red seems to light up. 

"Really! Thank you so much! You're really kind." He says as he takes it, giving it a quick glance over before putting it in his back pocket. 

Cyan blushes again, the way Red complimented him had him a little put off. He wasn't used to someone showing him this much attention. Some dark part of his mind reminded him that Red's only doing this because no one else could help at the time. That Cyan wasn't special and he'd be tossed aside in a heart beat if he tried. But he tried his best to bite that part of his tongue and smile. 

"It's no problem! Really, if you ever need anything feel free to ask!" He wants to kick himself for seeming so desperate to be that 'enthusiastic helper' type. But before he can mentally berate himself Red puts his hand on Cyan's shoulder and relaxes. 

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, you do the same ok? If we end up getting impostors on board, we'll need as many friendly faces watching our backs as we can get." He says with sincerity. Cyan blushes again before realizing the severity of his words. He was right, if something went wrong on the ship, it would be wise to make friends, who knows how fast a vote would go if no one knew you. 

"Yeah.. hey Red, do you maybe wanna buddy with me for tasks? You're the only one whos talked to me since I boarded and given the vending machine incident I think its safe to assume you're in the same boat?" 

Red looked stunned for a moment, his hand that was now already long gone from Cyans shoulder seemed to stiffen at his side before he visibly relaxed again. "Yeah.. yeah I'd like that. Blue and I go way back but they prefer their solitude haha." He chuckles as if its an inside joke Cyan should know. So he chuckled with him half hearted, wondering how in the universe he managed to gain a friend with his lack of social prowess. 

"Great! I'll see you here at 7?" Cyan asked tentatively, as if he were giving Red an extra opportunity to opt out or change his mind. But red grabbed his hand impulsively and shook it with mirth, Cyan pretty confident that there was a huge smile behind his helmet. 

"7 sharp, it's a date." Cyan blushed as Red let go and walked back over to where Blue sat, his skin crawling as gravity seemed to sway around him. He shook his head and let a soft smile grace his lips before nodding and turning to leave.

He washed up in the communal bathroom, then headed to his private quarters. A small 10'×10' room equipped with a bed, a mirror, a small closet, and a dresser with a TV in the wall above it. There was no internet or satellite here, so he sifted through the endless list of pre downloaded movies. Finally, he landed on a documentary he could snooze to, changing his space suit out for a comfy shirt and sweats before getting in bed. As he drifted off to sleep, a red suite clouded his thoughts like a mist of uncertainty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not keep this going I have no motivation and tend to lose interest in things quickly so hopefully yall dont get too invested in this. 
> 
> Note- they can safely be out of suit in any room on the ship as all rooms have airlock fail safes, the suits are in case of breaches from hallways and to regulate temperatures and monitor vitals as well as protect the body.


	2. Feel and Conceal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is each chapter gonna have a catchy rhyme for a title? probably

Cyan stirs his mushy oats with a spoon, his appetite long gone as the minutes stretch. He looks around the cafeteria anxiously, a little over half of his fellow crew were seated sparsely around him. Red hasn't shown up yet and it's been nearly 20 minutes into the breakfast hour. Cyan knew it was way too early into their "friendship" to start having expectations, but he couldn't help the small itch of doubt in his mind. 'Maybe I'm annoying, or is he not a morning person? Maybe he slept through his alarm. He's not the only one who hasn't shown up. But he sounded so sure when he said 7. Why do you even care this much??' His internal battle continued to rage before a figure plopped down into the seat next to him. A plate of jerky clinking the table next to his bowl snapped him out of his trance and he swiftly looked to the side to see Red. 

"Heeyy sorry I'm so late, Blue said they wanted to look at the pamphlet you gave me, they must've misplaced theirs too haha. Hope you didn't miss me too much?" Red leaned a bit towards him, a hint of tease in his tone. Cyan felt the tension slowly leave his body as his loud thoughts became quiet echoes. 

"Not as much as I miss food that isn't freeze dried." Cyan quips back, a giggle in his chest as he goes back to moving his oats around. Red bursts out a laugh and removes his helmet to start eating. Cyan almost has to do a double take when he sees his face for the first time. His skin is a glowing tan, a few moles dotted here and there. His hair was pure black and short, a bit of spiking at the top. And his eyes... 

Fuck, Cyan could get lost in that. Gold like the sun they left behind, an odd, almost red shimmer to his pupils. 'Maybe he wears some kind of contacts' his brain chimes as an after thought. Red picks up a piece of jerky and begins eating quickly, almost like he's starving.

"You good Cyan? You don't like oats?" He asked with the meat still in his mouth. Cyan blushed, realizing he was staring and shook his head. 

"Oh I do! I just take longer to eat than most haha.." 'Great job Cyan, real smooth.' Red quirks a brow and looks at the bowl then back at him. 

"Um.. you haven't even removed your helmet yet. Unless there's a function that lets you open it while it's on that I don't know about aha." Cyan internally screams, quickly moving his hands up to remove his helmet as well.

"RIGHT yeah I was uh, waiting for you but I guess I forgot about it haha, no there's no functions for that." God he's so awkward. Red's gonna leave for sure...

"No worries haha It's been a rough morning for everyone and-" Red stops in his tracks, his mouth slightly open as he looks at Cyan, all freckled pale skin and bright green eyes. The helmet gets set down gently on the table as he fixes his undercut curly red hair and turns back to Red with a questioning look. 

"Like what you see?" Cyan immediately regrets his words and clamps his mouth shut, looking anywhere but at Red.

Said crewmates face flushes as he quickly ceases his staring to look at the jerky. "Maybe.." Red smirks and gives Cyan a sideways glance. Ok, Cyan wasn't expecting THAT kind of response. But it was said under Red's breath like he didn't want anyone to hear it so he decided not to engage. 

After a comfortable silence of them eating their questionably edible food, all of the crewmates tablets make a collective small beep, signifying that it was 5 minutes to 8. Cyan stretched before getting up from the table, Red following suit as they threw away their dishes and replaced their helmets. All of the other crewmates around them did the same, some stretching and preparing for a long day of work. Cyan walked over to the sink to fill up his water pouch in his backpack, latching it back onto his suit and waiting for Red to do his. 

"I think everyone's first task is in admin, we have to swipe our cards to 'clock in'." Cyan used his fingers to air quote the term, Red nodding in acknowledgment. 

"Alright we can head there and then we can find which tasks we have in the same rooms and go one by one, sound good?" 

"Yup! let's head to admin." Cyan finished, they walked down from cafeteria to admin with the rest of the crew, everyone but White and Black had to swipe their cards. A security measure put in place in case the tablets get hacked. All 10 of them swipe the cards one by one, some having a bit of trouble with the finicky machine. Once the task was completed Cyan walked over to Red, his tablet in hand. "So I have to fill the engines up with fuel, realign them, and check all of the wiring on the back side of the ship. What do you have today?" 

Red looked at his tablet, seeming to have a bit of trouble finding where the task list is. Cyan quickly pointed to the icon on the left and Red perked up. "Oh! Thank you, it says I have to do some lab work in medbay, recalibrate the reactor, and then run a diagnostic on the ships shields to make sure they're running correctly. They way it's lined up I think we should do my reactor task with all of your engine side tasks and then go from there to medbay and shields?" Red asked, waiting for Cyans input. 

"Yeah that sounds great! Let's start with checking all the wiring, I wanna make sure everything is in tact before working on the engines." Red nodded, both of them heading to lower engine through storage. "Might as well grab the gas cans while we're in here." Cyan goes over to the large fuel tank towards the middle of the storage room, filling two gas canisters and picking them up, one in each hand. Red quickly moves over to Cyan and grabs one, "Here, let me help." 

"Oh, thanks!" Cyan blushed under his suit as they walked to lower engine together. Their arms brushed together once or twice as they kept close, gas canisters in hand. Once they reached lower engine they set down the tanks by the wall for later, Cyan pulling up his tablet to see the locations of the electrical boxes. 

"Ok so there's one in here, in upper engine, and in the small entry way to security. Do you want to do your task in reactor while I take care of these?" He asked Red, giving him the option to kill two birds with one stone. Red seemed to think for a moment before responding. 

"I think it's best we stick together, at least for the first day til we know how everything works. Don't want to be caught alone by an impostor without knowing your way out." 

Cyan thought it was a bit odd, the way Red seemed to stand rigid as if the ship was already teeming with impostors. But he made a good point, it could mean life or death if you get lost alone here. So he shrugged, "Sure, we can check the wires in security then go to reactor for you, then head back to the engines to do the rest." Cyan planned it all out, hoping they don't run into any complications. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell me about yourself, what's it like being Cyan?" Red asked suddenly as Cyan connected the last wire in the box by security. The wires were colored just like the crewmates, making it an easy fix. Red was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, curiosity clear in his voice as he spoke. Cyan closed the box before heading across the hall, Red trailing after him, keen on his answer. 

"Well, uh... there isn't much to know really. I'm an engineer, I like space obviously, and if the freeze dried pasta tasted anything like the pasta back on earth you'd never see me leave the cafeteria." Cyan giggled at himself once he finished his brief summary. Red laughed with him, his hands on his stomach as he headed over to the reactor. The task to recalibrate consisted of squares that lit up, him having to follow the pattern. Red took his time making sure he did the task correctly, Cyan leaned towards him a bit to watch. "Space huh? Would you believe me if I told you it's actually pretty boring?" Red finally responded. 

"Really? So you've been on these missions before? I thought you were new to the skeld" Cyan asked with interest. Red froze in his tracks, luckily the task was done so he didn't mess up. Cyan wondered if he touched a nerve, 'was that an insensitive question to ask?' Cyans mind raced with worry before Red turned to him and relaxed. 

"I am, to the skeld at least. I took a ship to Polus a few years ago, on an exploration voyage. The layout and priorities there were different so I'm all new to this aha. I've seen a thing or two about space. It's honestly... the same all around. Sure the colors and textures may be different. But Pollus, and planets like it, they all function roughly the same as Earth. We're all not so different." 

Cyan took his words into consideration and looked at him thoughtfully. Something about that last sentence didn't quite sit right with him. Had Red met aliens before? Were there aliens on Pollus that MIRA didn't mention? And other planets? How far has MIRA's research discovered already? Well, he couldn't be talking about impostors, they were blood thirsty killers that took over ships to exterminate humans. Sure, humans had their issues and murderers, but comparing them to a species like _that_ just didn't work.

"Oh, I see. This is my first time in space, they really glorify it back down on Earth. Probably to get more people to join MIRA for these missions. Does Pollus look promising as far as colonization?" They both headed to lower engine, Cyan opening the panel on the wall to check the wiring. The yellow wire was slightly disconnected so he refastened it as Red replied. 

"Compared to how it was when I first saw it, I'd say the outpost is thriving. They think we may be able to fully colonize the planet within the next 10 years." Cyan was fascinated by Reds knowledge of all this. He barely paid attention to MIRA's research in school, too caught up in physics and the engineering of the ships. 

"Hmm, that's great. Hey Red?" Cyan closed the box and headed over the the engines computer to check alignment, moving the thruster slightly to the left to straighten it using the touch screen. "What about you? I just realized you didn't tell me about yourself haha. What's it like being space wizz Red?" Cyan nudged Reds body with his own playfully, walking over to the fuel canisters to fuel lower engine. 

"Oh me? Well, I joined MIRA fresh out of college, majoring in chemistry and technology. Im the complete opposite of a vegetarian, and I like horror movies." He replied nonchalantly in the same manner as Cyan did. Cyan curtly thought to reply with a smart remark like 'Oh so you like meat huh?' But thought better of it. Red would probably think he's weird or being too forward. So he settled for sincerity. "Horror movies? Sounds fun, maybe we can watch one together sometime."

Nailed it

"Really? Sure, anytime!" Red responded enthusiastically as they continued to upper engine. Cyan felt a smile curl into his lips at the thought. 

\-------------------------------------------

"So we let this sit and go to shields and then we can come back and separate the samples." 

Red finished up with the sample inspector machine in medbay. Cyan nodded and looked to his tablet to double check if he had anymore tasks but saw he was good to go. As they headed out of lab, a loud siren followed by red flashing lights filled the hallways. Cyan instinctively wanted to cover his ears from the blaring noise, but remembered the suit would be in the way. Instead, he quickly looked at his tablet to see the problem. 

"It's reactor, something must've malfunctioned." Cyan looked to Red and they both silently agreed to check it out as they ran to reactor. Luckily it wasn't too far from medbay and they got there in under a minute. "You put your hand on one end and I'll put mine on this one." Red shouted over the siren hastily. "The reactor has a security function, it wont fix itself til two crewmate hands are scanned. Leave your hand on it til it goes blue, it will stabilize." Cyan quickly rushed over to the left as Red went right, both of them throwing their hands onto the scanner. As it stabilized and the siren ceased, yellow ran into the room. 

"Is it fixed?" She asked as they huddled together. But before they could answer, a small buzzer sound came from their tablets, making them all jump. 

"A...a body was reported?" Cyan said in disbelief as they all looked at their tablets. Lime had reported a body. They look at each other quickly before rushing to cafeteria. The rest of the crew... well, minus one of course, flowed into the room. The only color Cyan didn't see was pink. A stone of dread fell into the pit of his stomach, his throat feeling like it could close at any moment. 

"Where was the body?" Black asked immediately, their voice clearly on edge. 

Lime - "I found...I.... it was p-pink, in lower engine... they.. oh god it was... they were t-torn to shreds.."

Black - "Keep it together Lime, did you see anyone around? Did it look like an impostors work?"

Lime - "I... I don't know, there was barely anything left of t-them.. There was so much blood."

Yellow - "Pink was right behind me, I came from there, but theres...theres no way... how did this happen?"

Red - "You came from there?"

Purple - "How do we know it's not you then??"

Cyan - "Hey let's not throw around accusations like that someone just d-died.." He tried his best to keep his nerves under control. 

Green - "Exactly, Yellow came from there and Lime found the body, it could be Lime just as much as it could be Yellow."

Black - "Everyone quiet! There's no evidence on either side, this was a horrible situation and it looks clear to me that an impostor is confirmed given the body's condition. I think it's best if we skip our votes for now til we find further information."

Blue - "Agreed, Let's wait and see what happens for now."

Purple - "Wait and see?? Are you kidding me?! The Impostor could kill any of us next! That's kind of sus of you blue, being so calm about this."

Red - "Hey, they're just trying to keep the peace, it could be you just as much as any of us with how much information we have. It's not wise to throw around assumptions like that." 

Cyan admired Red for standing up for his friend like that. Black raised their hand and slammed it on the table, everyone standing rigid from the sound, mouths snapping shut. 

Black - "Enough! Cast your votes on your tablets, I advise skipping if you don't want to be responsible for an innocent life. The ship's cleaning robots will take care of the body, just give it about 3 hours before going back to lower engine if you have a task there." Their tone was dead serious, causing a somber atmosphere to form in the room. 

Purple muttered something under her breath, probably an insult. They all casted the votes.

All crewmates skipped. White put a hand on Blacks shoulder as if to reassure them. Red and Blue went over to the side of the room to talk, probably about the earlier accusation. Cyan felt a little out of place as everyone grouped back up. 'Maybe Red will want to stick with Blue now that things are bad... I can do this on my own, it's no big deal right? It's not like it would matter if I died anyway..' Cyans thoughts began to darken as he headed to the door, everyone else keeping sharp eyes on each other with hostile stances. 

Red glanced over for a second before quickly snapping his head to Cyans direction. "Cyan wait up!" He ran over to catch up with him. "Leaving without me?" Red laughed out, not seeming mad in the slightest but there was a hint of something there, disappointment maybe? 

"Oh! Sorry I just thought maybe after everything going on you'd want to be with Blue, keep them safe or something heh." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"No worries! Blue can take care of themselves. Real independent type." Red shrugged. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night if something happened to you." Reds tone dropped to something genuine, sounding borderline worried for Cyan. It warmed his heart a little, despite the demeaning thoughts. 

"O-okay, yeah makes sense. We can finish your tasks then, I think the sample machine is done now anyway." Cyan softly smiled, Red seemed to stand taller than usual. Was he showing off his strength to make Cyan feel safer? 

Hopefully He'll be around long enough to find out. 


	3. Rinse And Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah so the titles DONT always rhyme
> 
> (also i realized i've been spelling polus with two L's lmao im dumb)
> 
> Also, I have my own twist on biology and info for impostors and Polus so if they don't correlate with the actual game's info that's why.

It's been a little over 24 hours since Pink's death. Red and Cyan had the same tasks as yesterday and realized, with disappointment, that they'll be doing the same tasks _every_ day. 

They repeated the process from before: Wires, then reactor, then alignment and fuel, on to labs, down the shields, back to labs. 

They decided to take things slower today, not feeling a need to rush with so much time on their hands. Once the samples in medbay were started, they headed to cafeteria to grab some lunch instead of going straight to shields. 

Though lunch was at 12 pm, it was permitted to eat at any time between the breakfast and dinner period. That way anyone with eating habits could be accommodated. So they found themselves walking in at 2 pm. Cyan walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a plate before heading over to the "food machine". The actual name of the damn thing was too long for any sane human to use, so the crew collectively calls it that. He touches the screen to start the process, looking through the food options until he found something his stomach would be satisfied with.

He opens the metal door and places his plate inside, waiting as the machine found the pouch, dumped it on his plate, rehydrated, and cooked it to an edible degree. Pulling out his poor excuse for a beef and cheese burrito, Cyan walked over to the table where Red sat, having already grabbed a meal of his own. 

Cyan set his plate down and took his helmet off, "Want anything from the vend?" 

"Doesn't that go on your account if you get it for me?"

Cyan shrugged, "I don't mind, I have more money than I know what to do with back home. Let me buy you a drink?" He asked shyly, looking to the side with a blush. 

Red snickered and began eating his steak. "Sure man, thanks a bunch." 

Cyan blushed more and pouted as he walked over to the vending machine. 'fucking red has no excuse being so charming. Stupid face with stupid eyes and dumb remarks.' He mentally rants, swiping his card and picking out a grape juice and a milk before putting them in the liquid rehydration machine. As he walked over to the table, he suddenly realized they were the only crewmates in the room. They've been alone together all day, but back then they had tasks to keep them busy. He sat down next to Red, drinks placed by their plates as he thought of a good ice breaker. 

But Red, being the ever social butterfly that he is, beat him to it as he swallowed his bite of steak and potatoes. "So, what got you into engineering?" 

Cyan was a bit taken back by the random question, gathering himself he replied. "Well, long story short I was enthralled by the idea of getting as far away from earth as possible." Cyan took a breath, 'Should I tell him why?' He wasn't sure if they were even remotely close enough for that, but the tugging urge to wear his heart on his sleeve bit at his ankles. To trust someone again. 

"Oh? That bad huh? Let me guess, you said you had money but you sounded resentful so I'm taking it that your parents gave it to you. Probably to make up for the fact that they were never there for you in the slightest, always busy with their own lives as if you weren't a part of it. You probably loved to build stuff as a kid but was consistently supplied with 'not now honey' and 'go away im busy'. This lead to a downward spiral of dwindling self worth, pushing higher and higher in school to find some semblance of pride in their faces, until you tested out into a well established engineer. But by the time you could actually begin to feel some sort of achievement, you realize you wasted your life chasing a fantasy that could never exist, and instead decided the next best thing was to take all your hard work and shoot for the moon, literally." He finished with a half smile, looking at Cyan questioningly. "Did I hit the jackpot?" He asked carefree, like he didn't just poor out the heaviest guess in the world. 

Cyan visibly swallowed, but found it difficult with the lump forming there. "y-yeah...bingo..." He trailed off, suddenly not liking the idea of eating. Red's smile went to a frown instantly his hand reached out to rest on Cyan's. So gently, like he thought Cyan would pull away and snap. 

"Shit Cyan, I didn't mean to bring anything up by that. You seemed so, I don't know, careless about it I thought you wouldn't feel bad." Cyan met his sympathetic eyes and wanted to drown in them. Wanted to disappear and forget the world that Red perfectly relayed for him. "It's ok.. That's why I'm here right? To get away from all that. It's a tiny dot in the distance now." Cyan tried to smile, a bit of a wobble to it as his nerves shook. Red smiled back reassuringly. 

"I had a rough childhood too. Sometimes parents put a lot of weight on the shoulders of people too small to carry them. I became a chemist because that was the life my parents wanted for me." 

Cyan could see Red trying to relate with him. It was a sweet gesture, and he wanted to return the kindness. 'I wanna know more about him. It's not the same as trusting right? It wouldn't hurt to know his life.' His mind reasoned with him. "What did _you_ want to be?" He asked. 

Red's eyes widened slightly, probably wasn't expecting him to ask. "Well.. I'm _where_ I want to be." He retorted. Cyan quirked a brow. 

"I was supposed to be a lead scientist on Polus. Research, understand the new inhabitants there and learn all the new chemical elements. But, I realized I like being on the front lines of space more. Less rules, less headache, more action. My captain at the time said I'd be great at it, so here I am." He gestures to himself with open arms, smiling at Cyan. He looked at Red with admiration, a faint giggle on his lips as he sipped his milk. The haunting talk of his past seemed to fade behind them. 

"Were you able to do some research on Polus before heading back? What's it like? I've seen pictures and videos but it must be a different story seeing it for yourself."

Red took another bite of his steak, grimacing as it was starting to get cold, "Yeah we did a bit. The rock there is purple, most of the planet is still in it's ice age like state, cold everywhere and full of snow. The weather nodes placed showed signs of it coming around so we should see the planet warming back up in a few years. It'll be like earth but with different colors and organisms." Another bite of steak. "Some people speculated that impostors came from Polus, since we didn't encounter them until we settled there. But the research I've been studying leads me to believe otherwise."

Cyan widened his eyes. "You...studied impostors?" He asked, baffled at the thought.

Red chuckled and turned to look at him, their cold meals forgotten. He leaned in and his voice got quiet, like no one else could hear this information. "Oh I didn't just study them, I met them. Face to face, in containment cells. We've been trying to find their weaknesses, what their biology does. They don't like the cold, and they're ravenous carnivores. So a freezing planet like Polus with sparse food supplies just doesn't quite fit their evolution." He leans back and waits for Cyan's shocked response. 

"Really? I didn't know we discovered that much already. How have we not found a weakness yet?" 

"Well, they adapt really quickly, and the shapeshifting mechanism in their body makes it difficult to detect original DNA. We're basically studying whatever they change into and not the alien itself. We've tried taking it cellular, it seems like the cells themselves have minds of their own and they work together to form an organism, but when we try to study the cells, we can't see the inside. Each cell has a dark coating that's impenetrable. Like a suit of armor. We can't get through it, and it makes the 'skin' of these things indestructible."

Cyan frowned in thought, "So.. realistically there is no weakness aside from not liking the cold. Why is that anyway?" 

"We think it has to do with their cells. They get slow with the cold and can't shift or form as fast. They don't become weaker per say, just clumsier." Red chortles and Cyan smiles back. 'Not very reassuring but at least we aren't completely in the dark on this.' He thought. 

Before they could continue the conversation however, their tablets buzzed again, signifying another body. Cyan and Red jumped to their feet as crewmates began to poor in the room. Brown was missing, the team gathering in the voting circle around the middle table.

Black - "Where was the body this time?" Their voice sounded much more nervous today. The threads of their calm demeaner pulling apart. White stuck close to their side for support.

Orange - "I-in navigation. I was headed there to check on the ships course, my tablet said the ship had shifted 32 degrees to the left. W-when I got there, brown was dead by the electrical box... her body.. it was cut in half.. I've never seen-" Orange looked on the verge of puking, holding a hand to where his mouth would be on his suit out of reflex.

Purple - "I told you this would happen sooner or later!" She shook her head and put her hands on the table roughly. "Lime, Yellow, And Orange are all suspects including Pink's death."

Red - "What?? Do you think everyone who reports a body killed them? What kind of logic is that?" 

Purple - "Self report, I've seen it before on another ship, this isn't my first rodeo-"

Black - "We don't know if that's the case, Orange wasn't near Pink. Yellow and Lime weren't near Brown."

Green - "Then it could be two of them. There were two confirmed impostors right?"

Black - "That's what the ship said, yes."

Cyan - "Red and I have been together the whole time for both deaths, I know it isn't him." He looked to Red reassuringly, Red nodded.

Red - "I confirm that, Orange were you with anyone?" 

Orange - "I-I was with brown, we were together the whole day but I had to clear debris in O2 across the hall. Brown said s-she would be ok on her own until I got back." Orange paused, lowering his head, a small sniffle could be heard from his suit. "She... I was so close... I should've... I s-should've stayed with her.. This can't be h-happening." Orange put his head in his hands and started full on crying. 

Purple - "Then it's settled, you were the only one with her, so it's you." She hissed, a complete lack of empathy in her voice. 

Blue - "There was no one else on that side of the ship, It's the most likely option." 

Cyan's head filled with rage. "Are you kidding me?? Look at him! He's heartbroken, a cold blooded killer wouldn't fake it this hard! Have some fucking sympathy!" Cyan shouted, his fists clenched at his sides.

Green - "Cyan, if you hadn't cleared your alibi with Red I'd say that's pretty sus of you."

Red stood up straight, a finger pointed at Green. "He's just looking out for his crew! Something none of you seem to care about, don't you dare start pointing shit his way."

Purple - "Or what Red? You gonna _KILL_ us?!" She challenged. Red was about to shout back but Black slammed their hand on the table again. 

Black - "Quiet all of you! Tearing ourselves apart like this isn't the answer!" 

Yellow - "I know Lime and I look sus, but we were together the whole time today in storage when Brown died, it couldn't have been us. And if one of us was another impostor, don't you think another kill would've happened on one of us?" She reasoned. 

Lime - "I agree, She would've killed me if she had the chance. We were alone all day." 

Black - "We'll take that into consideration, We-"

Purple - "Fuck this, the sooner we vote off someone the more likely the impostor will get ejected. I'm voting Orange, if you have any common sense you'll do the same." 

Orange - "Wha- wait, no no no it's not me! please it's not me im begging you I would never... I would never kill her!" He was full on bawling now, begging the table to see reason.

Cyan - "What the hell is wrong with you Purple, are you the impostor?! You're laying on pretty thick accusations!"

Purple - "Green and I check out, we were together both yesterday and today no where near the bodies locations, it's Orange. And if it's not, we'll have one less person to worry about."

Cyan - "Black, you can't possibly agree with this, they're being unreasonable! There's no proof! The impostor could've vented!"

Black looked like they wanted to agree, their body freezing. But they hung their head. "We have a voting system for a reason. Cast your votes."

Cyan's hopes flew out the window as he looked to Orange, who was breaking down into pieces as his cries filled the room. 

Orange - "P-please...I'd never... I loved her."

Cyan's eyes widened and he growled, casting his vote. Red looked to Cyan and nodded, doing the same. 

Black - skipped vote

White - skipped vote

Purple - voted orange

Green - voted orange

Yellow - voted orange

Lime - voted orange

Blue - voted orange

Red - skipped vote

Cyan - skipped vote

Orange - skipped vote

Orange's crying doubled in relief and disbelief, the votes tying and ejection called off. 

"Y- you all... even you guys?" He looked to Lime and Yellow, total despair in his voice. 

Cyan walked up to him and wrapped him in his arms. "It's ok, you're not going anywhere, I know it wasn't you, it's ok shh." He tried his best to reassure the trembling crewmate. Turning to Purple with a glare that could kill. "You're fucking sick." He spit with venom. Orange thanked him for his kindness.

Purple huffed "You've made a big mistake, We have to vote people out eventually. You're wet behind the ears, but I've seen how these things work. Sooner or later you'll be thanking me." She turned on her heel and left, the rest of the crews flowing out in their respective groups. Black and White shaking their heads in unison, probably losing hope with their team as is. Cyan noticed something odd as everyone filed out. Orange reluctantly went with blue, having no one else to be with him. Blue sighed and allowed it, putting a reassuring hand on Oranges shoulder. It was a bit ironic, given that was the hand they just used to vote Orange off. 

"Hey Red?" Cyan asked, not taking his eyes off of the door that Blue and Orange left out of. His voice echoed a bit in the now empty room. 

"Yeah?" Red sounded tired, like talking itself was too much of a chore. 

"I think it's Blue." Cyan blurted out. 'Red might hate me for this. I know he's known Blue for awhile, but the dots...they add up so perfectly.'

"W-what? Why do you say that? I've known them since Polus there's no way they would be an impostor." Red immediately jumps onto the defensive. But Cyan figures that's normal, it's hard to think someone you care about could be a murdering shapeshifting alien life form.

"Blue is the only one who's been alone this whole time. The killings happened at just the right moments to make the suspects look like the partners of the people who died. They voted against Orange without giving much thought. They're your friend aren't they? Why didn't they back you up?" Cyan looked into Red's eyes, desperately hoping that he was wrong, that maybe he's over reacting like everyone else. Red hesitated, clearly taking in Cyan's words and processing them. 

"I... I know Blue, they wouldn't. Maybe they just want to blend with everyone else to keep everyone from accusing them." Red suggested, almost like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. 

"Maybe, but we have to consider it a possibility.. don't you think?" Cyan hated this, making Red question Blue's loyalty above his own. Would Red still stick with him despite all this?

"Y-yeah... yeah I guess you're right. You and I are always together so.. so we know it isn't us." Red sounded so unsure, Cyan felt anxiety crawl up his spine but he did his best to push it down. Red would do the right thing in the end if it was Blue... Right?

\-----------------------------------------------

As the day reached it's end, Cyan and Red found themselves standing in front of their quarters once again. Yesterday, they had gone their separate ways at the bathrooms, so it was a surprise tonight to find out that Red's room was actually right next to his. 

"Did you want to watch that movie you were telling me about? Maybe it'll ease our nerves after today. I don't think security will mind if we move from room to room." Cyan asked timidly. Red lit up and smiled, "Yeah totally, do you wanna switch out of our suits first, or?-"

"Yeah! yup sure um just give me a few minutes and I'll knock?-"

"Yup alrighty sounds good heh." They parted in awkward tension as they went in to their respected rooms. Cyan was internally panicking as he threw off his suit and got into more comfortable clothing. He was thankful he was able to brush his teeth in the bathrooms before this- 'wait back up Cyan why do you care about that?? It's not like that, you guys are barely even friends. Come on, you're not _that_ desperate are you?' He scolded himself consciously as he fixed his hair, bringing his neatly folded suit and helmet with him in case an emergency happened. 

A few swift knocks and a shuffling sound on the other side of the door later and he was met with those honey comb eyes. Red stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression before smiling and moving aside, "Come on in, make yourself at home. You can settle yourself on the bed if you'd like, plenty of room." He grabbed the remote to set up the movie, a couple packs of candy thrown onto the bed next to where Cyan sat down. 

"You have candy in here?? How?" Cyan lit up, It was prohibited to take food outside the cafeteria in case of mold growth in the ship. 

"Shh it's a secret haha." Red put his finger to his own lips as he shushed him and smirked. laughing a little as Cyan pouted. They sat together comfortably on the rickety bed, the movie, Deep Destination, began its introductions as Red dimmed the lights with a remote. 

Cyan glanced over at Red a few times, enjoying the comfort of this newfound friendship. Close connections between crewmates was discouraged, saying that it only made the job harder. But Cyan had hope that maybe, just maybe he could let himself have this. He never cared for rules or systems anyhow, and if he died by the end of this mission anyways... then was there a point in fighting it?

When Cyan turned his attention fully to the movie with a content sigh, he didn't notice Red look back, nor the guilty expression that began to form on his face. 


	4. Kiss And Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, it's all coming together B)

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

'Fuck...Fuck....FUCK!'

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

'Fuck... come on! Fucking fingers stop shaking!'

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

'Why isn't it working?! Did Red not make it?? no... no he had to of, there's no way he'd..'

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

'Come on Red pleaasee... fuck we're so dead... If I run I might make it in time-'

***BEEP* *beep beep* "Oxygen System Back Online"**

"Oh thank fuck.... holy.... ugh" 

Cyan removed his helmet for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, his limbs shaking like leaves. Him and Red were taking care of shields when the O2 went out. They didn't want to split up but it was a risk they had to take-

* **BUZZ***

Cyan grabbed his tablet, seeing that a meeting had been called. 'What? Now??' He panicked, suddenly remembering that it took forever for Red to fix it. 'No...no did he? No... He couldn't... no no no. it's not a body report, maybe its just a meeting for O2...fuck please no' Cyan put his helmet back on and ran to cafeteria, his lungs feeling close to bursting. Tears welling up in his eyes at the idea of Red suffering at the hands of an impostor. 

As he burst through the room, he sees Red by the table, looking about as exhausted and frantic as he was. Cyan ran to him then, nearly tripping on his own feet as he threw himself at his friend. "R-Red! I thought. Fuck I thought maybe something had... you took so long to fix it I thought...I-I thought." Cyan could feel the tears falling now, the stress of the whole ordeal distracting him from the noise of the other crewmates coming in one by one. Red held him upright, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. 

"Cyan shh it's ok I'm here. I'm so sorry. But Cyan please you have to believe me ok? No matter what they say you have to believe me!" Cyan didn't understand. Believe him? What happened? He was about to ask but Red looked him dead in the eyes, Cyan being able to see them through the visor this close. "Trust me Cyan, please." 

Cyan gathered his resolve and nodded. "I trust you Red."

Red sighed in relief as everyone gathered around the table, worried and shaken glances back and forth from the other crewmates. 

Black spoke first, their suit slightly trembling. "What's going on? Who called the meeting?"

Red - "I did, look you have to believe me-"

Purple - "Don't listen to him! he's an impostor and I can prove it!" 

Red - "No you don't understand, I ran in to fix O2 and she tried to stop me! She kept spouting nonsense saying I vented when I didn't and blocked me from fixing O2!"

Purple - "Because you vented into admin right in front of me! Like hell am I going to let you touch the device!" 

Red - "I never vented!! I told you I came from the door but you thought you saw me from the corner of the vent. We were all scared shitless it's not hard to see shit wrong! Why the fuck would I fix the O2 if I was an impostor?!" 

Purple - "Oh that's rich! Why do impostors do ANYTHING!? I bet you were going to block ME from the dial and get us all killed!!" 

Cyan's chest tightened in agony. 'Red didn't... he couldn't have vented, wouldn't he have gotten there way sooner if he had?'

Cyan - "Your tasks are up in weapons right?"

Purple - "Yeah what of it?" She practically growled in fury.

Cyan - "Then why did you go to admin and not O2 which is closer? Or Green. Neither of you came here and I was stuck on it waiting for Red to fix the other one." 

Purple - "Wha- what does that have to do with this? HE. VENTED. Case closed!" 

Cyan - "Red has been with me for 3 days straight now, no killing, no venting, no sabotaging. And you've been accusing everyone all week! Poor Orange is fucking traumatized because of you!" Cyan tried his hardest to wring in his anger, the remaining crewmates around them nervous to speak up. Even Green seemed at a loss for words.

Red - "You have to believe me, I didn't vent, and Purple kept me from fixing O2 because of this! If anyone would've got us all killed, it's her." He muttered in finality. 

Black sighed, "Purple, you could've costed us our lives-"

Purple - "Oh... you are NOT seriously believing this fucking liar-"

Green - "To be fair Purple... They had a point. You told me to stay put when it takes 2 people to fix O2. Not only that, but if Red was the impostor he could've just killed you and let O2 keep going...right?"

Everyone around the table fell silent. It made sense, why would Red run back here when he could've just killed her and ended us all? 

Yellow - "So how did O2 get fixed then if all this happened?"

Purple - "I fixed it! After I told him to stay where he was and not making any moves."

Red - "She threatened to fucking kill me. After she fixed it I ran here to call the meeting." He deadpanned.

Blue - "Purple has been problematic from the get go, I honestly feel guilty for trusting her in the first place. I know Red, if he was an impostor, we all would've been dead by now." 

'Why did Blue sound almost... pissed off at Red with the way he said that? Was he mad at him for something?' Cyan thought before speaking.

Cyan - "Blue is right, with the way Purple's been acting, I think it would be a safer bet to vote her off and not Red."

Purple - "You can't be serious. You're fucking kidding me. You're going to listen to this fucking shrimp?! He can't even do a fucking task without this Red bastard up his ass and you're gonna choose his judgement over mine?? He hasn't even been in space until now you assholes, what if it's him and Red?!" She shrieked, but it only hammered the nail in her coffin. 

Orange - "What you've done just... it isn't right Purple.. even if you aren't the impostor, I'd feel a lot safer with you gone." He whispered, almost too quiet for everyone to hear. Cyan's heart broke for him. No one should have to go through that level of pain and fear.

Black and White looked at each other before nodding. 

Black - "Let's cast our votes."

9 votes for Purple

1 vote for Red

"No... you... you fucking IDIOTS!!! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD YOU HEAR ME!!!!! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GULLIBLE!"

She continued to scream as she was taken to the airlock and ejected. Green had to turn away, betrayal laying thick in their posture. They walked over to Orange and tapped his shoulder lightly. 

"Orange, I know I wronged you before but.. Now that Purple is gone I... Can I partner with you and Blue?" They asked quietly, their voice sounded strained with grief. Orange accepted and Blue groaned in annoyance. Clearly being with one person was enough to make him gag, two was pushing it. 

Black dismissed everyone, shaking their head and following White out. The rest went their separate ways as well, leaving Red and Cyan alone in cafeteria. 

"Red.. you need to look me in the eyes, right now, and tell me you told the truth about her blocking O2." He pulled off his helmet and stared Red down, who in turn took his off and looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. Hurt?

"Cyan I told you I-"

"No Red... Look me in my eyes and fucking tell me you told the truth. Don't... Don't lie to me. Please." Cyan looked at him with... with fear. 

He didn't want to trust anyone, not Red, not his 'friends' back on earth, not his family. He couldn't even trust the stars. 

But he couldn't help the feeling of attachment oozing into his mind like a sludge. Worming it's way into his heart and his soul and sticking to every surface, refusing to let go. So he looked into Red's gaze. Searching for solace, for answers. He couldn't be an impostor. He. Just. Couldn't.

Red glanced to the side nervously, bit his lip, then looked dead into Cyan's with the most torn sincere guilty look he'd ever seen on the man. 

"She was... she was telling the truth... about the venting." Red closed his eyes in a grimace. Expecting the meeting button to get pressed again, to get immediately ejected into space, never to complete his mission. 

But it never came. No meeting notifications on the tablets, no airlock doors, no death. 

Cyan sighed, the energy leaving his body, guilt seeping into his bones. But something else was beginning to weigh in his chest. Something warm. 

"Come with me." Cyan grabbed his arm and pulled him to their quarters, barely grabbing the helmets on the way out. Once inside Cyan's room he locked the door with an access code and turned on him, anger and hurt spread across his face like war paint. 

"Did you kill the others?!" Cyan shouted, using the sound proof walls to his full advantage. 

Red stood still, obviously in the most uncomfortable position to be in. "No I didn't-"

"DONT lie to me Red."

"No I didn't I swear! The other impostor got to them, I've been with you the whole time remember." He held his hands up in defense. 

"Is it Blue?" 

"Y-yes.."

"Fuck...Fuck I'm so stupid. I'm so fucking stupid for trusting you. For trusting ANYONE!" Cyan yelled and punched the wall to his left, anger simmering underneath his skin like lava. He wanted to hit Red, like a bull in a ring. 'So. Fucking. Stupid.' He berated himself. 

'For trusting an impostor? Or for trusting anyone to begin with..' His toxic mind piled on.

"No Cyan, you're not. You're kind, and devoted to helping others. That's a good quality to have-"

"Why do you care?! You're an apex predator human killing alien machine! What good is it to you that I'm kind huh?! So you can use me as an alibi? Use my naive nature to complete your killing spree?!" Cyan could barely bite back his words, rage clouding his thoughts like a storm. 'How could he do this?'

Cyan's thoughts trailed back to the first time they kissed. Well, it was the only time since they only did it once, but it was special none the less. It was during the movie a few days ago. Red's eyes trailed down to Cyan's lips like they were a target, putting a hand on his jaw gently, pulling Cyan's face closer. The air from their noses ghosting on each others lips as they hovered there. Neither one daring to make the move first, to lose the battle of self control. But Cyan waited so long to trust in somebody, to feel this push and pull of reliability. To feel needed by someone, included, desired. 

So he made the move, broke the barrier, sealed the deal. His lips moved against Red's like a dance, their tongues a crescendo of heat and need. Cyan had never felt like he belonged anywhere more than he did on Red's bed, in his arms, on this ship, in this part of the galaxy. Nowhere on Earth could've ever made him feel this way. Feel like he mattered, contributed, like he was depended on. 

How could a feeling so warm turn so cold, so painful, like ice in his veins. 

Red was at a loss for words. He looked so guilty, so broken. "I didn't.... I didn't use you Cyan I-" He swallowed, looking down at the floor in shame. "I wasn't supposed to get this close to you. Blue told me not to, warned me against it. This wasn't supposed to happen and yet... I can't seem to pull myself away from you." He looked back up to Cyan desperately, his hands twitched like he wanted to embrace him but thought better of it. Cyan silently thanked him for the space.

"Then what _was_ supposed to happen? Tell me everything, and no more fucking lies." Cyan sat down on the bed and gestured for Red to follow.

"Everything?" He asked hesitantly, slowly sitting on the opposite end of the bed.

"Everything Red." Cyan gritted out bluntly. 

"Right... well... ok"

He paused and took a breath before continuing. 

"I didn't lie when I said I was a researcher on Polus, but I wasn't researching for humans. I was researching for _my_ species, ____." Red said a word that sounded distorted and of a different language than Cyan had ever heard before. A gnawing fear in his gut at the sound. 

"When humans first came to the planet, our two species found each other, but we didn't know humans enough to engage. It was a small squad, only 3 impostors including myself. We were heavily outnumbered, and the humans disabled our communications to our mothership. To this day, they think that we were a lost cause on a failed expedition. They never came back for us." He sounded so hurt by that. Cyan felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. 

"We were all captured and placed in containment cells like I explained before. Blue and I managed to escape, thanks to our teammate's sacrifice.." He trailed off for a moment, like a few seconds of silent mourning for his friend before continuing. "We transformed, Gathered as much information about the humans as we could, then mutually decided we would sabotage as many ships as we could coming to Polus, in hopes that we could prevent it from growing. Prevent the humans from... from capturing and experimenting more on us if they decided to send down more exploration squads. The things they did to us Cyan..." He stopped and looked at the floor like he wasn't there. Like the world around him had shifted to that dark point and time in his life. Cyan light raised his hand, wanting to grab Red's and bring him to the present, but decided he would keep his distance for now. His trust still thoroughly bruised. 

"This is my fifth ship. I've been to Earth, learned more of your weaknesses, how to complete tasks. I've spent almost 3 years keeping humans from growing on Polus, and they refuse to let the information about us get out."

Cyan looked at him through a different lens, the walls he built to push Red out slowly crumbling again with each sincere word. 

Red sighed, "I don't know how much you believe Cyan, but I promise I'm telling the truth. Yes, I've killed humans, A lot of them. I had to in order to survive, to keep Blue alive. To keep my species from suffering the same fate we could've died from. We aren't inherently blood thirsty, back on our planet we eat much like you do, just without too many vegetables." He gave a small smile at Cyan, hoping to rekindle any last sense of friendliness. 

"We killed because we felt like we had to. But you... I wasn't supposed to get attached to you like this. Blue's been upset with me because I've refused to help him. But I can't help it. You're the first human I've met that ever stood up for me. That fought for me. You had your suspicions with me about Purple but you chose to fight for me anyway. How could I... How could I kill anyone now." He looked hopeless, lost like a puppy. Cyan's heart clenched. 

"Red, I don't give a fuck that you killed a bunch of humans. I'm mad that you lied to me. I mean... I know why you did, why would anyway outwardly say they're an impostor. But... But I'm not like everyone else either, I could care less about what happens to the human race. I got away from it for a reason." Cyan looked at him with fire and compassion. An inferno of resolve and honesty. Red was beyond confused.

"You... You don't care? What about Orange?" 

"I care about Orange, and the rest of the crew, but... They would throw me out in a heart beat if they suspected me, so are they all really worth fighting for? You're an impostor and yet I feel safer with my life in your hands than I ever did in theirs. Or anyone's for that matter." 

Red's eyes widened, he was stunned. Cyan... trusted him that much?

"What humans did to you and your kind is disgusting, and shows just how shitty our species can be. No amount of apologies on my end could make up for the human race and their hostility. But, I can at least help you." 

"Help me?" Red asked with brash curiosity. Never did he think this would be happening, not a million lifetimes. 

"I think we should take over Polus, Shut humans out for good, make them look for a new planet to infest. If we can find a way to contact your people, maybe we can get them to take it over, scare the humans so bad they run with their tail between their legs." 

Red nodded in thought. "You'd... you would help me sabotage all of Earth's achievements of Polus? It could stunt them hundreds of years in galactic growth." 

"Fuck humans Red, seriously. Like fuck all of them. They never did right by me, and I've been treated by an alien better than my own people. However..." He grabbed Red's suit in his fist and pulled him to his face. Their noses barely touching as Cyan looked into Red's eyes with the most serious and intimidating look he could muster. 

"Don't ever. EVER. Lie to me again Red. I'll stand by you and Blue, I won't get in your way and I'll defend you in meetings. But don't fucking break this. Don't break the trust I'm putting into you right now. If this mission succeeds and we take over Polus, you can kill me then for all I care. But prove to me you are what you say you are by keeping me alive until then. I need... can I count on you?" Cyan's grip loosened slightly, "Can an impostor even love a human?" He whispered, the breath wafting onto Red's lips as he spoke.

Red's expression went form uncertain to assured. He grabbed Cyan's head by his hair and pulled him the rest of the way, smashing their lips together in a heated tangle of desperation and want and fear. Cyan lightly moaned as Red bit his lip gently, their mouths opening to swirl their tongues into a mess of saliva and need. As Cyan felt Red's tongue wrap around his, he could've swore it was longer than it was last time. Chocking it up to alien biology, he continued to make out with Red until their faces were the shade of his suit, the air between them so hot it could warm Polus. When they pulled apart, their breathes came in quick pants, a string of spit between them as they looked into each others eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Red asked teasingly. Cyan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Promise me Red, an alien promise. Whatever your people do to swear an oath. Don't ever lie to me again, trust me like I'm trusting you. I'll help you any way I can. Just please...don't hurt me. I'd rather you killed me and get it over with." He looked away, self doubt boiling like a sealed pot, wondering if he was worth all of this anyway. Red smiled and tilted his chin to look back at him. 

Red took a finger and poked Cyan's throat with it lightly, "Our people say our 'promises' by touching vulnerable points when we do it. So Cyan, I promise to be honest. I could never hurt you, not now, not ever. So get used to this because you're stuck with me." 

Cyan giggled and grabbed the hand at his throat gently, rubbing his thumb on the skin of the back of Red's hand before looking at him with determination.

"Let's kick their asses." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im self projecting a little bit into Cyan here so if he seems like he's falling into Red's trustworthy hands waaayyyy to easy that's because I'm like that lmaooooo sorry if that's not a character style yall enjoy. This is mostly for self indulgence anyway and writing self degrading low self esteem characters is my specialty.
> 
> Also i tried to steer away from the "crewmate finds impostor mid kill" trope everyones doing and instead did a more subtle and discovery. Basically Cyan is smarter than he lets on. And him caring about orange and then immediately tossing him and the rest of the crew will be explained more in the next chapter as we go deeper into cyans thoughts on all of this.


	5. Up And Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Cyan doesn't have the same moral compass a normal sane person does so bare this in mind when reading this chapter. Consensually loving a murderer, regardless of the intentions, isn't something a 'normal' person would do. So in order to keep this story consensual and not dubcon/noncon, I had to give Cyan a blurred moral standing. (hence the tag)
> 
> Thank you for all your positive feedback! Enjoy!

The digital clock in the pristine chrome wall in front of him ticked by as the seconds crawled. He always wondered why they kept the authentic sound, never saw the point in keeping things old fashioned these days. It was annoying really, the constant tick every time he sat here. The noise taunting him, practically laughing at his circumstances. How many times has he been here, in this room, listening to the pathetic device. What was the point in a wall clock anyways, they had wrist bands with all the technology in the world. He swears his parents kept it around just to piss him off, to make him suffer every time he has to sit here and wait for the inevitable. 

A thin glass door sliding open and closed didn't draw his attention from his stare on the clock. Nor the shuffling of footsteps over to the desk set neatly in front of him, a chair sliding smoothly to seat the person moving it. 

"Chester-"

"Chet" Said Chet looks down from the clock to the man in front of him with disdain. 

*sigh*

"Chet, you got a B in English class again. Why?" The mans expression in front of him was cold, calculated. Like he were talking to a random client and not his own flesh and blood.

"You know I struggle in that class, I've always been better with numbers." Chet scoffs and looks to the side. 'Here we go again.'

"That isn't an excuse, we've bought you tutors, paid thousands to put you in the best school in the region. A B is unacceptable, we agreed no lower than an A- or there would be consequences-"

"What? Like sending me away to the slums to work for the government for pennies to learn 'discipline'? I'd be fucking thanking you."

"Watch your tongue Chester, or you can find yourself on the streets instead. People of our caliber don't speak like lower class scum." The man straightens in his seat, emerald eyes staring Chet down. 

"People of our 'caliber' shouldn't speak at all." Chet hissed. The man bared his teeth and clenched his fist. 

"Chester I am warning you, hold your tongue! We've wasted so much resources on you, 18 years of work. Do you know how sick and tired your mother is of your failure? Your siblings all passed with straight A's, not a single grade below it. You have no excuse to be this incompetent. How can you be an engineer for MIRA with a record like this?!" He shouted, his hair slightly disheveled from his anger. 

"I did my best, I don't understand what you want from me!" Chet pleaded, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"A better son, like his sisters. One that isn't a waste of my time and my paycheck. I don't remember asking for a defect." He responded coldly. Chet felt his body run cold. 

"Yeah? Well I didn't ask to be born." He got up from the chair he was shaking in and went to leave, his father slamming his hand on the table. 

"Don't you get up and walk away from me Chester, we aren't finished-"

"I told you to call me Chet! And I'm getting accepted into MIRA whether you think I can or not. I don't need you, or this piece of shit family!" The glass opened for him, his body felt numb as he left, angry shouts and insults fading behind him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Good luck sweetie!" A woman with dark hair and blue eyes kissed Chet's cheek, a glass of champagne in her hand as she coddled him. 

The man to her right grunted in indifference, Chet looked at him with annoyance. The ship was almost ready for him to board, his suitcases on his hands as he waited for the green light. His sisters weren't there to see him off, said they were too busy, go figure.

When the green light flashed, Chet gathered his things and went to leave. But before he could move, the woman put a hand on his shoulder, and a bubble of hope filled his lungs and stopped his breath. 'Will they even miss me?'

"You have the account numbers right? We put the money in there for you, enjoy your trip! Send mama something from Polus will you?" She waved him off and began walking away with his father, who looked relieved to finally be rid of his burden. 

Chet's hopeful bubble burst in his chest and drowned him. 'Come on Chet, you knew this would happen. They're glad you're not feeding off of their income anymore. All you are is a parasite in their eyes.' He breathed in deeply, the intercom on the dock repeating the mantra for the passengers to board. Chet breathed out and walked to the ramp, ready to put this entire world behind him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Cyan didn't know impostors slept too, but here he was, watching Red snooze away. Was he a creep for watching? Probably, but what else could he do when he can't sleep. 

He turned his gaze to the ceiling and delved into his thoughts. He figured he'd start with how he's feeling, that's what all the psyche people do right? The first feeling he pinpointed, was guilt. 

Why did he feel guilty? Was there a point to? Who did he feel guilty for, and what about? Was he guilty for trusting an killer alien? Probably not. For defending Red and killing Purple? Definitely not. For the lives of the people on the ship? Maybe...

Why did he give in so easily? Is that what the guilt was about? He trusted Red again so quickly.. It's not like he needed to. Would Red have killed him if he didn't team up with him? Would he have been dead by now? Would Red have even had a second thought?

Why didn't that scare him?

Was he really this self destructive? Sure his parents were horrible, ungrateful pigs who never gave him a gram of love. And yeah, sure his friends all used him for money and were never there when he needed them... ok, maybe the few partners he had wanted nothing but his body and the title of being a rich boys arm candy...

Did he have the right to be this way? Was it ok to hate humanity this much? Did it make sense? Was this justified?

'Fuck humans, fuck Earth, did anyone ever look your way? Hell no. They don't fucking care about you Chet' His mind repeated, over and over like a broken record. 

How many people put their hands on him, hurt him in ways he didn't think humans were capable of. How many times has he heard words like failure, disgrace, burden, worthless. 

Humans were capable of so much joy and love, but all Chet managed to receive was the opposite. Why? Did he do something wrong? Or did he just not do enough. 

He tried didn't he? Fuck he tried so hard. Earth was a battle ground, the lower class fighting with the rich. The government fueling it with propaganda and hate. To be born in a family like his, it's no wonder no one liked him. But he didn't choose to be born, didn't choose to be raised in a family of wolves, didn't choose to be the 'golden boy' of his class. The rich snob, the prince of shit. Rich kid's problems didn't matter. He didn't matter. 

What choice did he have? It was do what his parents told him to or get sent to the manufacturing plants, getting whipped and beaten to build technology for society, making just enough money to buy a box of crackers. 

His parents... they were supposed to love him right? Guess they just needed a few dogs to pass their fortune to when they died. Can't have a legacy without someone to pass the baton to. Wouldn't have killed them to be decent about it. 

What were Red's parents like? Was he telling the truth about that? Do impostors have the same society as humans? Were they shit too?

Did any of this fucking matter?

Earth didn't matter did it? Humans don't matter. They don't deserve the right to matter when they kill their planet, kill each other, with nothing to gain other than the satisfaction of control and money. 

What about Orange? Did he matter? Does he deserve to die? Yellow? Lime? 

Cyan didn't want anyone to die, yet at the same time, he wanted them all to perish. 

He couldn't grasp his feelings anymore, they coiled and mixed, blended together faster than Cyan could untangle them. 

Save them, let them die. Care, don't care. Love Red, Hate Red. Help them explode Earth into a billion tiny little pieces, Help Earth experiment on and murder the rest of Red's species. 

Fuck, what was the point? He came here to die didn't he?

Did he want to die anymore?

Cyan looked back a Red, his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids. 'Did Impostors dream?' He thought, bringing a hand to Red's face to caress it, rubbing the back of his knuckles on his cheek gently. 

He was only trying to protect his species, right? Could Cyan fault him for that when humans have done so much worse? Humans kill each other, pollute the Earth with the wars and hatred and fall deeper and deeper into their pit of violence. 

Could Cyan betray his species? Betray everyone on this ship? For an impostor?

Sure, Red helped him, protected him. Kept him from getting voted off. His kissing was insanely good for an alien disguised as a human. But could Cyan trust him again? Would Red keep his promise? Could he convince Red to keep Orange alive? Maybe even the rest of the ship? What if they explained the situation, explained what MIRA was doing to Red and his squad. There has to be at least one other crewmate who would betray MIRA over that right? 

If Red was telling the truth, then impostors deserved a voice too. Humans can be a bottomless species, needing to dig their roots in every crevasse they can salvage. They didn't have the right to do what they did to Red and Blue, research or not. 

And if Red was lying? Well.. If he keeps his promise, Cyan will see for himself when they reach Polus. He'll just have to play it smart, end Red and Blue right then and there to prevent any more ships from getting slaughtered. 

'So it's settled then?' He asked himself. 

He'll trust Red for now, help him get to Polus, maybe have him talk Blue into not killing Orange. Would Orange even want to help them when Blue killed Brown? Highly unlikely, Cyan might have to cut his losses with the rest of the crew. They don't care about him anyways, the second he became suspicious they would just vote him to his death. 

None of this mattered anyway. He could enjoy Red at least. Whether he lives or dies in the end, at least he could say he felt something real for the first time in his life. 

This trip? The deaths, the adrenaline, the fear. It was the first time Cyan felt alive, like what he did mattered, like his decisions actually affected something other than his parents reputation. 

He had control, _he_ decided what happened to these people. It was his choice to tell them Red and Blue were the impostors, or to let Red and Blue complete the mission. No one could make him do it, no one could _stop_ him. 

He just hopes he dies with no regrets. And he hopes that maybe, just maybe, Red felt something genuine towards him. He wasn't sure how him and Red would work, considering they were completely different species. But there wasn't any hurt in trying right? What's the worst that could happen other than the very thing Cyan planned for from the start? 

He couldn't even trust the twinkling light of the stars, most of them are dead anyway. 

Red stirred, his eyes blinking open as he stretched. "Hey" He whispered, sleep thick in his voice. It sounded so deep, Cyan wanted to hear more of it. He turned over to face Red, looking into his eyes with warmth. 

"Hey" He responded quietly, the thoughts in his mind dulling to a small hum as he finalized them. 'I can indulge in this, it's the least I deserve after everything right? Even if he hurts me, it's nothing I haven't already been through.'

"Sleep ok?" The impostor asked, sitting up to roll his shoulders, the bones cracking. 

"Kinda hard to when you're sleeping next to an alien you've never experienced. I didn't know your species dreamed, let alone slept." Cyan smiled and got out of bed, grabbing for his suit. He began putting it on as Red mirrored the motion, standing and walking to his suit on the dresser. 

"We do a lot of things humans do, just with different anatomy and physical gestures." He grinned as he put his suit on. Both zipping them up and grabbing their helmets. 

"Listen Cyan, about yesterday, I-"

"Save it Red, I mean it. If you're lying, I'll find out eventually. If you're telling the truth, I'll help you. And if you kill me? Well, you'll just be doing me a favor." Cyan goes to his door to unlock it but Red grabs his hand and holds it up, rubbing his thumb across it, their gloves making the touch faint. 

"Cyan... Listen, I've never done this before. Choosing mates isn't something impostors of my status do. We get sent out to space on suicide missions. It's why they left us to die on the planet when our comms broke. They count their losses." He paused, trying to find the words. "We mate for life ya know? I wasn't supposed to get attached to you this much, I don't even know how humans work other than their bodily functions in order to shape shift. All I've seen from them is fear and hatred and curiosity when they're trying to dissect us." He pauses again, his face falling into a solemn expression. 

Cyan's thoughts lingered on the word 'mates'. Was that their word for partners? And they mate for life? Did that mean, if Red's feelings were genuine, that he be loyal to him forever? He hated to admit it, but the thought sent warmth throughout his body. The idea of never being hurt again... sounded so nice.

"Well.. I'm not going anywhere Red, and I meant what I said about helping you. But you gotta keep your promise you hear?" Cyan pointed at him seriously.

"Of course!" Red's mood lifted, making Cyan smile. 

"I know Blue is probably going to kill the rest of the ship... But can you make another promise to me? Can you not kill anyone unless you have to? You told me you did it to survive, and I get that. But together we can fix this. Let Blue take the burden of that. We can help them sabotage, keep them from getting voted off. I just... I don't want _you_ to shed anymore blood than what's necessary." Cyan looked down to see his hands gripping Red's suit at his chest, 'When did I do that?'

Red smiled softly and brought a hand to Cyan's throat, this time lightly placing all of his fingers on it. Cyan noted that if Red wanted to, he could choke him out right here and now. Snap his neck, end it all. His life was in Red's hands at that moment, and all of a sudden the way impostors make promises became extremely significant. Cyan could feel the tendrils of his trust began to wrap around his body, his mind. In this moment, the only thing that mattered, was Red.

"I promise, shouldn't be hard considering It's been a week and I haven't killed anyone. It's gonna take some convincing with Blue, they won't be happy about it but at least we're finishing the mission." He smiled and moved his hand back down to his side. Cyan nodded and they placed their helmets on their heads, securing the seals before Cyan opened the door-

Only to be met with a very stoic, _very_ unamused Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this delve into Cyan's mind and a bit about his past! Just a disclaimer, I don't condone killing the whole human race or anything lmao this is just a story from the perspective of someone who has nothing left to lose or live for. Cant really care about humans when theyre all shit to you and hurting previously innocent aliens am I right? *shrug* 
> 
> Next chapter we get to see a little more of Blue B) they're kinda sus.
> 
> (Also if you didnt get the stars are dead thing: a lot of the stars we see are actually dead and the light we see is still travelling to us thousands of years after the star has already died and gone dark. Science lmao)


	6. Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is tired of everyones shit

Blue finished checking the wiring box in navigation. Orange was sitting in his usual seat, making sure the ship stays on course. Usually the systems relied on autopilot, but given recent events they think it may be faulty. Blue sighs as they connect the last wire, closing the panel and turning to Orange. After voting off Purple, he seemed more at ease. Blue's brow twitched in irritation. 'If Green hadn't tagged a long I could've killed this little shit by now.'

Orange noticed Blue standing around and gestured for them to sit in the second pilot seat, "Since your tasks are done you're welcome to sit with me til Green gets back from weapons! Then we can get a bite to eat." He smiles, the beams practically blinding Blue through the visors. They felt like gagging. 

Orange has been clingy and mopey ever since Brown's death. If Blue knew this was going to happen they would've killed Lime first or something. They loath Oranges optimistic personality, 'how the hell can he be so cheery when the female he wanted to mate with died' Blue thought in frustration. 'Brown didn't even like him, wouldn't stop complaining about him in the cafeteria.'

Blue sat in thought, watching the stars swirl around them as they flew through space. 

"You wanna be home too, don't you." Orange asked, though it sounded more like a definitive statement than a question.

Blue stiffened and looked over, 'am I that easy to read?' A bit of anxiety graced their thoughts before Orange put a hand on their shoulder to steady them, his other hand remaining on the steering wheel. 

"It's ok to be homesick, space is huge and being out here in the vast darkness, it can feel like home doesn't even exist anymore." Orange spoke, quiet and gentle. Blue shivered and looked away. Desperate to change the subject despite Orange being spot on. 

"She didn't want you, you know." Blue blurted out, their blunt tone a little softer than usual. 

"Wha-what?" Orange asked, his hand quickly coming off of Blue's shoulder in surprise. 

"Brown, she didn't like you. Wouldn't stop talking shit about you in the cafeteria to Purple. Might be why she wanted you voted out so bad." Blue deadpanned, keeping their gaze at the stars. 'Why am I even telling him this?'

"O-oh, I see." Orange slowly retracted his hand to rest back on the wheel and turned his gaze to the windshield. His body slumping in obvious disappointment. "What was she saying?" His voice wavered, clearly worried it was something horrific. 

Blue sighed, 'see what happens when you speak Blue? Now you got him going.'

"She said you were a coward, that your talk of impostors and dying in space was annoying, and was telling Purple to vote you out the first chance they got so she could partner with someone else. Total bitch for sure." Blue shrugged at the end of their sentence. 'There, now that he knows the truth maybe he'll hate himself and be less fucking giddy.'

"Oh, really? Good riddance then I guess." Orange's posture straightened, perking up. Blue's eyes widened, 'You've gotta be fucking kidding me.' 

"You- you're not like, hurt?" Blue asked, absolutely baffled. 

"Well I mean, I shouldn't care about people who don't care about me right? Waste of energy." 

'You have PLENTY of energy to spare dude.' Blue thought. They noticed Orange talked with his hands, and almost found it intriguing. Always taking one hand off the wheel to gesture his words. 

"Yeah, I suppose." Blue drifted into their thoughts, thinking about Red and how insufferable he's been lately. 'Fucking prick won't help, what's his deal anyway? Following around that human like an Earth pet.' They growled under their breath. 

"Hey Blue?" Orange asked, relaxing in their seat. 

Another sigh, "Yes?" 

"Why did you want to work the ship alone? Aren't you friends with Red?" Ah, a fair question. Blue had a reason of course, but it involved their whole role as _impostor_. Can't spoil all the gooey details now could they?

"I like my solitude. People like you who talk so much distract me." Blue grumbled. 'There, if that doesn't shut him up I'm airlocking MYSELF.'

"O-oh? I didn't realize I was that magnetizing. Guess I'll have to tone it down a bit." 

'Was that a fucking wink???' Blue internally raged and turned away, practically on fire. 'Who does this primitive fucking worm think he is?!' 

Before Blue could bark a sharp response, Green entered navigation. "Asteroids are all clear, should be good til the next storm tomorrow. How's the ships course?" They asked Orange, who secured the coordinates and switched to auto pilot, swiveling in his seat to face Green. Blue's mouth closing mid word. 

"All set! we can go get dinner now." He responded cheerfully, getting up to begin their walk to cafeteria. Blue sat there for a moment, looking at the seat where Orange sat seconds ago. 

"Blue?" Orange asked tentatively. Said crewmate looked at the two in the doorway, a little stunned. 

"You coming?" He asked, this time his voice held a hint of concern. Blue shook their head and stood. 

"Yeah yeah keep your shorts on." They hissed, following them out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ok Blue, you've haven't touched your chicken, let alone taken off your helmet." Orange poked their shoulder softly, Blue intently focused on the doorways. 

"Red hasn't shown up yet, and neither has Cyan. They usually can't wait to jump in here and stuff their faces." They answered gruffly. 

"Oh! I think I saw them stay in caf after Purple was ejected, maybe they were done with their tasks and ate then?" Orange supplied, continuing to shove his mac n cheese into his mouth. Blue cringed, but couldn't help but notice the way Oranges blue eyes lit up. 'The food must taste good to get that kind of reaction.'

"Yeah, probably. Still annoying." Blue huffed, taking their helmet off and savoring a bite of chicken. Orange's chewing slowed a bit as he looked Blue over, never getting used to how they looked without their helmet. Dark skin, like a mixture of charcoal and cinnamon. Their jaw length black hair in neat cornrows tied together in the back. Their dark mysterious eyes staring at everything and nothing all at once. Orange always held his breath for a moment when it happened. 

"You gonna take a picture so it lasts longer?" Blue asked, clearly vexed as they blew air threw their nose. 

Orange shook himself out of his trance and continued eating. Not wanting to piss of his unruly crewmate even further. Green kept mostly quiet during the exchange, only speaking a few times to Orange about tomorrow's endeavors. Blue, however, was lost in their thoughts.

'What is Red doing, He should've killed by now, everyone is accounted for.' They thought bitterly. 

'That's it, I'm getting to the bottom of this, not letting our species get killed over some stupid human.'

\------------------------------------------------------

Blue walked over to Cyan's quarters the next morning at 7. Red wasn't in his room, if the lack of answer after multiple door poundings was anything to go by. So Blue figured Cyan's room was the next best guess. 

They were about to knock, before the door made a small hiss of air and opened, revealing a fully suited Cyan and Red. 'Knew it.'

Cyan froze, Red doing the same as they notice Blue standing in the door way, looking about as menacing as an impostor could in a crew suit. Red swallowed the spit in his throat. 

"We need to talk." Blue hissed, sounding half pissed off and half _I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you._

"Yeah um... yes, we do." Red stuttered, the awkward tension thickening with every second. Cyan passed Blue and turned to Red, "I'll see you in cafeteria." 

Red nodded and closed the door, walking with Blue next door to his own room. As they walked inside, Blue's fists began to tighten, waiting til the door was closed and locked before speaking.

"Red, what in the hell have you been doing? You never take this long to kill, you haven't even sabotaged!" Blue hollered, practically seething. Red shuffled nervously.

"I know, I know! But hear me out ok! Please.. you know I wouldn't do this for no reason right?" Red pleaded, guilt and desperation coating his words. 

"Explain." Blue bit out irritably. 

"Cyan, they..." *Sigh* "They know I'm an impostor. That _we_ are impostors."

Blue only took a split second to process what they heard before bursting towards the door, Red trying to shove them back. "Are you fucking kidding me Red?! And you let him go to cafeteria?? He's gonna call a meeting you dumbass!" Blue shouted, panicking as they tried to push Red out of the way of the door. 

"No no listen to me Blue! Cyan's on our side!" Red finally managed to force them backward, steading themselves. 

"What?" Blue whispered, confused. Red held his hands up, trying to keep Blue calm, "I told Cyan the truth, about everything. He... well... He took it really well, even thinks the humans deserve it. We've come up with a plan, one that may wipe out the humans from Polus, maybe even help our species take the planet for ourselves." 

Blue couldn't believe what they were hearing. There's no way they're hearing this right. Did these human ears finally break? 

"He's not gonna turn us in?" Blue asked with uncertainty. Red shook his head.

"No, he's not. He wants to help us, so long as I don't do any of the killing."

Blue wanted to strangle him. 

"So let me get this straight, you want me to do all the fucking work just so you and this fucking human can prance around and play team mates while your actual team mate carries your ass from here to Polus." Blue growled.

"No, Cyan and I are gonna help you sabotage and not get voted out. I made a promise Blue, one of _our_ promises. I can't break that." Red stood firm.

"What if he breaks his end of the deal and votes us out? How can you trust him after what all of the humans did to us?" Blue raised a brow in question. Folding their arms in disdain. 

"He won't. We've been... we've been courting." A blush works its way into Red's face as he looks away. Poking his fingers together like a child caught red handed. 

Blue unfolded their arms and stood still for a good minute. Ah, the calm before the storm.

"You. Fucking. WHAT?!" Blue all but shrieked at Red, throwing their hands up in the air. 

"I can't help it! Cyan's different Blue, he's kind and devoted and loyal and... and... fuck you _know_ how we work Blue. Our species doesn't just like everything that walks ok. I can't help that he basically fits all of my instinctual criteria!" Red looked dejected, ready to throw himself out into space and die.

Blue relaxed, their shoulders slouching as they looked at Red with much more simmered down anger. "Red, humans aren't like us. They're flighty, and even though they have legal regulations, they don't _always_ stay mated to the same person for the rest of their life. What if he changes his mind? Decides to leave you after all this and run back to Earth? You'd die from the bond break." Blue tried to reason with him, their voice going from one of irritation to that of concern.

"Blue, you knew me more than anyone else back on our planet. I wouldn't take the risk unless I was sure. Cyan won't let us down, I know it." Red persuaded. 

Blue took a breath and let it out, their anger flowing with the oxygen. "Fine, I'll let him help and keep him alive. But on one condition. You can't bond with him until your _plan_ has been completed. Only then will you know for sure if he isn't going to bail and get us killed." 

Red sighed with relief. Giving Blue a firm nod. "Fair enough, oh! and you might wanna try to spare Orange. I think Cyan has a soft spot for him, given the whole Brown situation."

Blue groaned and internally facepalmed. 

'Great. Now I'll never get rid of that fucking fruit loop' 

\-------------------------------------------

Cyan had never seen someone die before. He's seen movies, video games, hell even news stories. But never in his own presence. Never seeing the light drain from someone's eyes as they take their last breath. 

So walking in on Blue killing Lime was a chilling shock to his system that he was _NOT_ prepared for. 

The ships electrical had been cut, sabotaged by Red. They waited a few minutes before running there to fix it, 'A good alibi' Cyan had suggested. But Blue had been caught up helping Orange in O2, running a little late on the timing. Yellow was watching security cams, Separated from Lime and unaware of what transpired. 

Cyan went to cover his mouth over his helmet and turned away, Red following in after him. "Fuck Blue, didn't realize you were running late, a little overboard don't you think?" Red walked over to the electrical box and quickly fixed it before anyone else showed up. 

Blue snickered, "Sorry, had to help Orange with the trash lever in O2. His weak ass couldn't pull the rusty thing. And so what? You know I like them bloody, gotta keep the crew scared." Blue laughed and pressed the button on their tablet, Cyan barely noticed the tongue sliding back into Blue's middle, the blood on their suit now gone. 

They all went to cafeteria together, being careful to go the storage route to avoid running into Yellow by security. The rest of the crew gathering around. Yellow stopped in the door way as she noticed Lime's absence, her body beginning to shake under her suit.

"W-where's Lime.. They're not the....the body... are they?" Yellow slowly walked to the table, her knees looked close to buckling. 

Blue - "It was Lime, and it was in electrical. I went to fix lights, Red and Cyan were with me. The body was by the vent and blood was smeared towards it so the impostor must've vented. The vent leads to Security." They said, calm and collected with ease. 

Cyan - "Fuck... there was blood everywhere." 

Yellow - "That's... but I was in security and no one came in I-"

Green - " _You_ were in there? It was you then, wasn't it."

Yellow - "What! I would never!-"

Red - "You killed Pink too... didn't you" 

Yellow - "That is NOT true! I-"

Black - "Why didn't you go to fix lights then Yellow? You were closest to it."

Yellow - "Because Lime was there I thought maybe they were going to fix it!" 

Orange - "It can't be Blue, they were with me in O2 the whole time until the lights went out. And if Red and Cyan joined them.."

Blue looked to Orange for a moment, a feeling blooming in their chest. Gratitude? 

Red - "Exactly, it has to be Yellow."

Yellow - "I swear it's not me! Please!"

Cyan - "There's no one else it could be Yellow..." 

Black shook their head, "It's time to vote." White rubbed their hands together nervously. 

7 Votes for Yellow, 1 Vote Blue

Cyan felt nothing when the ship followed its airlock procedure. Repeating the reassuring words he's made for himself in his head. 'They don't matter, they'd do the same to you. They could care less about your life so why care about theirs.'

Black looked to the rest of the crew. "We're getting smaller so tasks are harder.. we'll have to share the workload. From now on, these are your rooms. Red and Cyan, you'll be Reactor and both engines as well as security and medbay. Orange, Green, and Blue, You'll be navigation, O2, Shields, and Weapons. White and I will take care of storage, admin, electrical, and comms. Stick to the rules and stay together. Report any abnormalities, understood." Their voice was strained, filled with stress. The crew confirmed and went their separate ways. 

"Who is Blue hitting next?" Cyan asked Red after they were sure they were out of earshot. 

"Probably Green, it's going to be tricky but I'm sure they can pull it off if they can convince Orange. Unless Blue frames him."

Cyan shivered at the thought. 'Try to spare Orange if you can Blue.' He thought to himself. 

"Weeellll since our tasks are mostly done, wanna have some fun in security?" Red smiled, enthusiastic lust pouring from his mouth like silk. 

Cyan smirked as he grabbed Red's hand and lead the way. 

"Thought you'd never ask space man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just make out I swear.  
> Yall like Orange so much I had to change my pervious plan to merc him and somehow fit him into the story there I hope your happy you spoiled brats. (Yeah I see you simping for Orange you heathens, don't worry Blue might be too)


	7. Information Filler (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I've decided not to respond to comments anymore as I can only say thank you so many ways lmao so I'll just put it here that I read every single one and appreciate you all so much!)

I just want to start off by saying thank you to everyone who's given me positive feedback so far! I didn't expect to get so much attention on this but it's really inspired me to keep going so I'm pretty confident I'm gonna finish this one. 

As a treat I wanted to give yall some information to the characters! I will throw some of this info into the story later on anyways so i guess it's technically spoilers but not for the plot, just for the characters. So if you'd rather wait til later to find out some of this information dont read any further! (It's honesty not really spoilers just character profile information, theres even info on the dead characters).

Thank you again! Enjoy! (Ill have a new chapter up today dont worry) 

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Black

Rank: Captain

Race: Unknown

Sex: Unknown

Pronouns: They/Them

Planet: Earth 

Sexuality: Asexual 

Physical Features: Unknown

Personality:

  * Pos: Level headed, inquisitive, a grounding leader. 
  * Neg: Easily shaken, quiet, doesn't jump to defend others.



Likes: Reading books 

Status: ALIVE

* * *

Assigned name and suit: White

Rank: 2nd In Command

Race: Unknown

Sex: Unknown

Pronouns: They/Them

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Aesexual

Physical Features: Unknown

Personality: 

  * Pos: Supportive, preserved, and a good listener.
  * Neg: Too good of a listener because they don't talk. That's the only negative they're a precious bean



Likes: Chocolate covered strawberries

Status: ALIVE

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Purple

Rank: Technical Support

Race: Caucasian American 

Sex: Female

Pronouns: She/Her

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Features: light skin, long brunette hair, grey eyes. 5'6" | 153 lbs. 

Personality: 

  * Pos: Resourceful, dedicated, strong minded.
  * Neg: Defensive, rude, accusatory.



Likes: Romcom movies

Status: DEAD

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Pink

Rank: Electrician

Race: Korean American

Sex: Male

Pronouns: They/Them

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Features: Tan skin, fluffy pink hair, brown eyes. 5'8" | 161 lbs.

Personality:

  * Pos: Outgoing, trusting, humerus.
  * Neg: Naive, stubborn, unreliable.



Likes: Everything pink and cute.

Status: DEAD

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Red

Rank: Scientist and Reactor Specialist (Impostor)

Race: Italian/Greek American

Sex: Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Planet: Proxima B

Sexuality: Demisexual

Physical Features: Tan skin dotted with moles, spikey black hair, golden brown eyes. 5'11 | 180 lbs.

Personality:

  * Pos: Devoted, relaxed, adaptive.
  * Neg: Overprotective, indecisive, too tolerant.



Likes: Beef jerky

Status: ALIVE

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Orange

Rank: Navigator and Co-Pilot

Race: Indian/Caucasian American

Sex: Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Bisexual

Physical Features: Tan skin, blue eyes, short wavy brown hair. 5'7" | 206 lbs. 

Personality:

  * Pos: Enthusiastic, social, caring.
  * Neg: Quick to trust, sensitive, dependant.



Likes: Looking at constellations

Status: ALIVE

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Yellow

Rank: Medic and Security 

Race: African American

Sex: Female

Pronouns: She/Her

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Lesbian

Physical Features: Dark skin, multi color dyed hair, hazel eyes. 5'5" | 188 lbs. 

Personality:

  * Pos: Dependable, upbeat, determined
  * Neg: Indifferent, carefree, overachiever 



Likes: The smell of Earth after it rains

Status: DEAD

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Lime

Rank: Sanitation and Waste Management

Race: Japanese American

Sex: Female

Pronouns: They/Them

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Bisexual

Physical Features: Pale skin, dark brown hair, grey eyes. 5'3" | 130 lbs.

Personality:

  * Pos: Light hearted, easy going, trustworthy
  * Neg: Gullible, air head, forgetful 



Likes: Spiders and cheesy alien comics

Status: DEAD

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Green

Rank: Weapons Specialist

Race: Mexican American (Hispanic) 

Sex: FTM

Pronouns: They/Them

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Gay 

Physical Features: Tan skin, dark brown hair, hazel eyes. 5'6" | 185 lbs.

Personality:

  * Pos: Careful, thoughtful, brave.
  * Neg: A follower, easily persuaded, overconfident.



Likes: War stories

Status: ALIVE

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Cyan

Rank: Ship Engineer 

Race: Irish American (White)

Sex: Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Pansexual

Physical Features: Pale skin dotted with freckles, short curly natural red hair, green eyes. 5'8" | 164 lbs.

Personality:

  * Pos: Honest, realistic, compassionate
  * Neg: Overly empathetic, pessimistic, holds grudges



Likes: Pasta, endless pasta

Status: ALIVE

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Blue

Rank: Technician and O2 Specialist (Impostor)

Race: African American

Sex: Male

Pronouns: They/Them

Planet: Proxima B

Sexuality: Anyone that doesn't piss them off (Demisexual)

Physical Features: Dark skin, black ear length hair cornrowed, dark brown eyes. 6' | 192 lbs. 

Personality:

  * Pos: Their ability to not give a single fuck.
  * Neg: The fact that they don't give a single fuck.



Likes: Peace and fucking quiet.

Status: ALIVE 

* * *

Assigned name and suit: Brown

Rank: Pilot and Communications

Race: Australian American (White)

Sex: Female

Pronouns: She/Her

Planet: Earth

Sexuality: Bisexual

Physical Features: Lightly tan skin dotted with freckles, mid length blonde hair, blue eyes. 5'10 | 213 lbs. 

Personality: 

  * Pos: Clever, observant, problem solving.
  * Neg: Impulsive, disloyal, two faced.



Likes: Airplanes and the sky

Status: DEAD

* * *

And there you have it folks! I tried to be as diverse with my story as I could be while also making sense.

I made these characters AFTER I made the plot line so I'm sorry if it seems like I killed off someone like you, Im not intending anything offensive by it! (I wasn't even gonna keep orange until yesterday wkfkskfkekf) 

Yes I have lgbtq+ people as well as POC in this story so if you don't like that, sounds like a personal problem *shrug* 

I did my best to avoid racial/lgbt stereotypes so if you see any please let me know! I decided the races, genders, and sexualities of the side characters today so If it seems like I killed off certain people or gave tasks to certain people i didn't mean anything bad by it 😭 Everyone except the main have to die I'm sorrryyyyyyy

Red and Blue's info is of their human disguises, their alien information comes later I suppose hehe. 

Thanks again for all the love! Your comments keep me going ; u ;

If you find anything stereotypical or offensive please tell me so I can correct it! (I'm a white pansexual and writing people outside of that is new to me)


	8. Save Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright yall let's get this ball ROLLING  
> This chapter's gonna get a tiny bit graphic so sorry in advance for your stomach lmao

Red stared out into the expanse of space, watching as the ship slinked through bits of debris and broken asteroids. Cyan was working on lower engine behind him, a valve had broken and needed to be fixed in order for the ship to regain normal speed. 

As the sound of metal against metal clanked in the background from Cyan's work, Red let his thoughts drift to the situation at hand. 

How did shit get this fucked up. 

He knew what he was doing could be suicide. What would Red's people do to him if they found him courting an alien, a human no less. They weren't exactly a xenophobic species, but he couldn't help the claws of anxiety gripping his fake human stomach. 

What would they do to Cyan? Would they rip them apart from each other? Experiment and torture Cyan the same way the humans did to him? No... Red wouldn't let that happen. He'd kill as many as he could, would never let Cyan get hurt without a fight. Anyone who messes with him has a death wish.

If he bonds Cyan before they contact Proxima B, they couldn't mess with him anyway. Impostors don't fuck with things that sacred. 

Red's fists clenched and unclenched, the tension coursing through his body, his cells practically vibrating. 

He'd have to take this one step at a time. First thing's first, get to Polus and shut the humans out. Then he can worry about his own species, they won't come til they find a way to contact them anyway. 

What if they stayed on Polus? What if... they never called the mother ship and kept the station to themselves? Would Cyan do that? Would he be happy with him and Blue and nothing else? Would Blue be ok with that? Red would do anything to make him happy. Even if it meant fighting his own race. 

Red looked back to Cyan, who was doing the finishing touches to the engine. He looked so small compared to the large machine, his hands fit just right into the side panel. 

Yeah... Red would kill anyone who tried.

* * *

"Orange, if you ask me ONE MORE TIME-" Blue gritted between their teeth. 

"But you're the only one who knows this stuff Blue! I don't know how to work the downloader, too many files! I don't want to give the system a virus or-"

"Orange, you can't give the ship a virus for fucks sake it has the best firewall this side of the milky way. There isn't even anywhere out here to hack it!"

"What if the impostors hack it?!" 

"THE IMPOSTORS COULDN'T HACK A FUCKING SMART WATCH ORANGE-"

"Alright alright! Stop shouting at me..."

"I- ..... fuckingsonofa-"

Blue grumbles under their breath, "Move over." They growl lowly, lightly shoving Orange to the side and taking over the computer. Orange stood there for a moment, wondering what to do with his hands. Blue sighed.

"Go over to weapons and upload the diagnostic files there. All you have to do is press the button that says 'upload'. Easy, ok?" Blue said, less bitterness in their tone this time. Orange looked down at his hands for a moment before nodding and heading to the door. Blue bit their lip in agitation, 'be nice Blue, for Red's bitch ass'. "Orange?"

Orange stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Blue, his previous slouch straightening up at his name. "Yeah?"

"Sorry.... for shouting.. not used to interacting with people." Blue mumbled out, not looking away from their work on the computer. Orange straightened up further and smiled.

"Me neither." He replied with a chipper quip to his voice before leaving the room. Blue sighed again, their helmet clinking against the computer screen as they leaned their head against it. 

'What the hell is wrong with you Blue. Why do you care if you bite that shit stains head off. You _should_ be doing that literally. Bet the fucker would taste good.' They smile to themselves and giggle under their breath. 

* * *

"It's been 2 months since the last kill, do you think Yellow was for sure the impostor?" Green asked Orange as he recalibrated the ships weapon system for them. The reticle was slightly off from the actual target, making asteroids harder to hit. 

"Maybe, I don't think it's Blue for sure. They would've killed me by now, no questions asked." Orange laughed, realigning the systems aiming parameters. 

Green sat there in thought for a moment, staring Orange down. "Do you like them?" 

Orange sputtered, nearly messing up the numbers as he choked on air. "What makes you think *cough* I do?!" 

"You always vouch for them in meetings, always asking them for help, following them around like a dog. They're bound to get tired of you at some point, impostor or not hah." Green let out a light hearted laugh, Orange following suit. 

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean, I don't think it has anything to do with feelings... I Just... Feel safe around them, even with their empty threats." Orange finished the calibration and disconnected his tablet from the weapons system. Green loaded it up and tested it out, shooting a few stray asteroids on the side of the ship. 

"Looks all set to go, thank you for the help. I'll never understand how you can wire this thing but can't download files."

Orange groaned, "It's a completely different system ok!" He left the room with his hands in the air in mock defeat. 

Green giggling trailed to a pensive silence as he looked down at the joystick, their thumb rubbing over the trigger lightly. Solitude filling the weapons room like fog. 

* * *

Black's death wasn't supposed to happen. Not this soon, not like this. 

Blood dripped from Red's suit in globs, pooling at his boots and reflecting his body in the dim light of storage. The guts of his former crewmate strewn out on the crates, pieces of their suit littered the ground. 

Red couldn't hear passed the faux blood running through his imitated ears. His breathing coming in gulps as he tried to clam his instincts down, the urge to continue tearing apart what's left was screaming at him. To rip the shreds to smaller shreds. To protect what's _his_. 

Red swiveled to the right at the sound of material against the metal floor. His breathing started to slow down as he looked at the source of the sound, a faint growl filling his lungs before realizing who he was directing it towards. Cyan looked ready to bolt. 

He was on the ground, blood covering his suit and helmet, shaking like a leaf. Red stepped an inch closer, but as his foot came down lightly onto the floor, Cyan flinched and scooted a small inch backwards. 

"Cyan, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. Your leg, is it ok?" Red continued to step closer to Cyan, slowly and cautiously like he were confronting a cornered animal. Cyan didn't move any further back, but his posture looked terrified. Red wanted to whine, to croon at him and tell him he was safe. That everything was gonna be ok. 

"R-Red?" Cyan let out a weak and feeble noise, much like a pained whimper. Red closed the distance as gently as he could, kneeling in the blood next to Cyan's legs, his hands covering a nasty wound that refused to stop bleeding on his left shin. 

"Shhhh I've got you, we have to get you to medbay and stop the bleeding. It's ok, you're gonna be fine, I won't let anything happen to you." Red said to him softly, moving his arms underneath Cyan's back and knees, lifting him up bridle style slowly as to not hurt his leg further. Cyan let out a small hiss of pain before settling, letting Red quickly carry him to medbay, the blood dripping and trailing behind them. 

"Wh- what about-" Cyan tried to get out, his vocal chords felt like sand paper. 

"Shh, we'll worry about that later, for now we need to fix you up." Red reassured him as they entered medbay. He set Cyan down on the bed and began pulling out supplies to stop the bleeding and bandage the wound. He helped Cyan out of his suit and began the procedure. "Deep breaths for me ok? You're gonna be alright Cyan." 

'Please White don't find the body til I'm done.'

* * *

Blue - "Where was the body? Was it Black?"

White - "..."

Red - "They don't talk... White, you're 2nd in command, you have to communicate if you want to lead the ship." 

White begins to type on their tablet slowly, they looked close to death themselves. They turned it around for the others to see.

White - "It doesn't matter, there's still at least one impostor on the ship, and Black's gone. Do what you want." They lowered the hands with the tablet leisurely, looking completely defeated. 

Red - "Cyan and I were in medbay taking care of samples, where were you three?" 

Green - "We've been taking care of tasks in weapons and navigation. All we know was that comms got sabotaged and then the body was called a bit after. Orange was going back and forth between us so he would've known if one of us was missing. 

Blue - "I don't think it's Red or Cyan, they never leave each other's side. Why did the impostor wait until now to do this. It's been months."

Orange - "Maybe it is White, maybe they got tired of Black." He said quietly. 

Everyone paused for a moment before looking to White again. 

White shook their head slowly, hanging it low and not making any eye contact. They lifted up their tablet, a new message typed up. "Just vote already."

The crewmates looked amongst themselves, none of them seemed ready to vote off one another. 

6 Skipped Vote. 

"Someone has to go with White as an alibi." Green muttered, everyone halted, unresponsive. No one wanted to jump at the possibility of dying by partnering with White. 

"I will." Orange stepped forward. Blue reached a hand up to stop him, then lowered it again once they realized what they were doing. 'It's not like White's actually the impostor.'

"Are you sure?" Cyan asked, no real concern for the crewmate given that he already knew who the impostors were, but Orange didn't. 

"Y-yeah, gotta keep everyone safe right? Including White, if they turn out innocent in all this." Orange smiled at everyone before leading White to the door leading to admin. They didn't put up a fight as they were ushered off, not attempting to talk through the tablet anymore. 

"Can you give me and Blue a moment?" Red asked Cyan and Green, both nodding and waiting by the table as the two walked over to the vending machines. They kept their voices low as they exchanged words. 

"What happened?" Blue asked seriously, a little bit of annoyance laced in their voice. 

"Black accidentally bumped into some crates and they fell on Cyan. It sliced his leg open and the smell of his bl-... the whole scene, it just. I couldn't stop myself, I ended up tearing Black to pieces." Red was tense, unnerved. Blue placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

"Fuck, well so much for laying low. The only thing keeping us alive is our alibi's and the fact that White doesn't seem to care enough to defend themselves. Probably wants to join Black. What are we going to do?"

"Leave it for now. We can go for White next, somehow pin it on Green. Or you can use Orange if you really need to-"

"No!" Blue shouted, the two crewmates by the table looking at them questioningly. Red waved them off and looked back to Blue. "N-no, I need Orange as an alibi, He sticks up for me." Blue muttered. 

"We can double kill on Green and White, once we get to Pollus. We need the rest of the crew to survive or we won't make it there with all the tasks. I'll just have to keep Cyan away from everyone else so we don't have anymore slip ups." Red looks over at Cyan, guilt gripping his chest like a vice. 

"How is Cyan taking it? You promised them you wouldn't kill didn't you?" 

"Yeah... Cyan said he understands that I misunderstood the actions and acted on instinct to protect him. But he was mortified, I promised I would control myself better next time. But if we have to double kill by the end of this.... It is what it is in order to complete the mission. I doubt Cyan would fault me for it." Red shook his head lightly. 

Blue sighed, "Alright, let's get this ship running and get our asses to Pollus, the sooner the better. We need to get this over with before anyone else dies." They split off and walk back to their task partners. Cyan followed Red hesitantly to medbay while Green lead Blue to Weapons. Both hoping Orange didn't talk White's ear off too much. 

* * *

White looked at Orange from the doorway to navigation as he piloted the ship. The stars glittered around them form the large windows, cascading shattered rainbows on the walls and furniture. Their fists began to ball up at their sides, their head twitching. 

'I'll fix everything.... Black'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gettin into some good shit folks lets goooooooo hope you liked the nasty cliff hanger ;)


	9. Bide Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the time skipping shenanigans, if I did a few days a chapter I'd be writing a 6 book series lmaoooo gotta get to Polus, I hope yall like the crazy go around in this chapter. B) Also another graphic content warning hehe gore

It's been almost a month since the incident with Black. They had roughly 5 months left on their journey to Polus and Cyan felt more unease with each passing day. He idly picked at the plastic on his tv remote as he laid in bed. Red wasn't with him tonight, said him and Blue needed to refine the plan. Cyan looked down at his now fully healed leg, the ugly scar etched up his shin in a gash. His thoughts meandered to that day, the memory vivid in his mind. 

Cyan had gone into storage to get a bit of fuel to top off upper engine. Red was in electrical at the time, fixing a fuse box that had blown when Cyan fixed lower engine. When he walked over to the fueling crates, Black was running from admin and ran straight into the pile, causing boxes to fall onto Cyan. He shrieked, one of them cutting straight into his leg and another hitting his head. "Oh fuck, Cyan, you have to help me! White is- ACK!-" But they couldn't finish their sentence. A sharp, barb like tentacle was sticking through their chest from behind. Cyan laid there in shock, their whole body went rigid in pure fear. Faster than he could register, the body was torn to shreds by more claw like tentacles. Intestines and lungs flew across the room onto boxes like decorations. Blood covered every inch of the place like a disgusting painting. Cyan would've puked if he weren't frozen in terror, the shreds of the black suit falling to the floor. 

Behind all the carnage, Red stood tall. Blood adorned his suit like splotches of darker red, almost making his suit itself look liquid. But Cyan didn't linger on that for long, staring with wide, terrified eyes at the slit going from Red's throat to groin. Teeth lined the opening in sharp, uneven rows. The middle had tentacles beginning to retract inside of it like weird tongues. Cyan realized he was holding his breath as he gasped, letting his hysteria settle as the teeth retreated into the mouth, the slit closing up and the seam disappearing. It was as if the opening had never been there to begin with, a few tentacles coming from his back cleaned the blood from his suit before those left his sight as well. Cyan cowered, a small twinge of regret pooled in his stomach. 'Is this really what an impostor is capable of? What they look like?' 

'And what was the deal with what Black said... what was White doing?'

Cyan's thoughts skipped to when they were in medbay, his leg had just been stitched and dressed, the bandage wrapped tight. A bandage adorned his head as well, covering a small cut by his forhead. Red was sitting next to his bed in silence, his head in his hands. "Cyan, I'm so sorry, about the promise, I-" Cyan shook his head and motioned for him to stop with his hand. 

"Don't.... just... don't apologize. It wasn't.... it wasn't right but you can't help your instincts. I'm more concerned with what Black said before you killed them." 

Cyan had already told Red what they said in their last moments, but they couldn't wrap their minds around it. 

"Why were they running away, or were they trying to get help for White? The body hasn't been called yet, maybe White got hurt?"

Red looked at the room in thought, "Maybe, White doesn't smell like an impostor, so I don't think they are one. Blue and I were the only ones to survive from the Polus station."

Cyan nodded, "We'll have to see when the body is reported-" a sound of something on metal could be heard out in the hallway, They froze to listen before Red bolted out of the chair to the doorway. He looked left and right, but no one was there. Walking back, he looked at Cyan in confusion. 

Cyan shrugged, "Probably just the engines, they echo weird noises throughout the halls sometimes." Red sat back down, both waiting for their tablets to buzz.

Cyan came back to the present, an old sci-fi show playing on low volume in the back ground. He sighed, 'just when I thought everything was getting simple with less people on the ship, it just proceeds to get more complicated.' 

* * *

There's 2 months left til Polus when the O2 siren goes off. Orange was sitting with Blue in the pilot's seats, annoying him with reminiscing memories from earth. White was busy in comms so Orange figured they'd be ok alone while he pilots and Blue finished their tasks already. They looked at each other in surprise before scrambling to their feet, rushing to O2. Green met them in the hallway, "I'll go to admin!" They shouted before bolting back through weapons. Blue and Orange dashed into O2, Orange quickly connecting his tablet to run the diagnostic and get the security code. He shakily wrote it on a piece of paper on the wall before entering it into the keys on dial pad, his hands shaking as Blue begins stabilizing the O2 machine after the security bypass.

"It's been so long, the machine doesn't go off like that on its own right? I thought that was something only impostors did? Is it White?" Orange asked, seemingly unsteady as they waited for Green to finish their side. 

"I don't know, that's what I thought but it could've been a ship malfunction." The siren stopped as Blue replied, both sighing in relief. 

'Did Red do this? Probably bored.' Blue pondered. 

Green ran into the room after a few moments, breathing heavily. "I got... hah... I got the... Hah.... the thing." They panted, their hands on their knees as they caught their breath. 

Orange laughed, patting Green on the back, "Good job buddy!" 

White came into the room after, seemingly indifferent. They've been that way for months since Black's death, barely eating, moving at a snails pace during tasks. It was almost more annoying to Blue than Orange's energetic bounce back personality. 

The three nodded at the newcomer, "It's fixed, thank god." Orange said as all 4 of them shuffled out of the room. Red and Cyan must've assumed it was handled and stayed to the back of the ship. White didn't bother to stay long, immediately heading back to communications without so much as a wave. Orange and Green looked at one another in concern before turning to Blue. "I think all our tasks are done. Should we go eat something?" Orange asked.

Blue shrugged, "Yeah, after all that bull shit I'm pretty starving." 

* * *

1 month left until they reach Polus. It's been a repetitive process of tasks and internal turmoil and the crew's tensions are high. Two of them still don't know who the impostors are or if there even is one still in the ship. White hasn't done anything suspicious since Black's death, not a single word typed onto their tablet. 

As Polus creeped closer, Cyan's nerves became more frazzled. He agreed to helping the impostors, sure, but he still wasn't sure what that had in store for him once they got there. Probably the first course of action was to take over the station, kill or capture all of the humans there and send a big 'FUCK YOU' message back to Earth. They might be able to force Green into upgrading the weapons systems, they can use the Skeld as a defense if Earth sends back up. Luckily they had 10 months before anything would get there anyways. 

He trusts Red, even more so now that they've settled into a romantic pair after months of peace. They haven't done anything... sexual... yet, Red said he didn't want to do anything like that til Polus. Cyan guessed he might be worried about his biology, that Cyan would be creeped out. But honestly?...

He found it rather hot. Tentacles, tongues, teeth. What would it feel like having all those appendages grace his skin, caress his body. It was enough to make his mouth water, his thighs ache, the familiar pressure building in his abdomen. He could wait for Red, definitely. He trusted him... Even after what happened to Black. 

He'd be lying if he said the experience didn't arouse him as much as it terrified him. Was it wrong? Yeah... But what's the use in morals if humanity was out the window anyways? By the time the mission was done, Earth would be a dot amongst the millions of others glittering the sky. The rules and laws that applied there would have no merit on Polus. Who cared if people died, it wasn't people he truly cared about. 

* * *

1 month left until they reach Polus, and Blue was finding it harder to get mad at Orange. Most of their tasks happen in the same room, so they see each other more often than their own task buddies. Ever since White's behavior has gotten more suspicious, Blue's been sitting ever so slightly closer to Orange. Watching him more, keeping an eye on doorways. Something didn't sit right with them, something about White was off, something that made their instincts bristle. Humans never had an affect like that on them, but they weren't taking any chances. As much of a pain in the ass Orange was to them, Cyan wanted him alive... and maybe... maybe a small part somewhere deep inside of them wanted it too. 

But they'd never admit that, nope, mhm, fuck you. 

They were sitting together in navigation again, this time Orange was fixing the course. The system still having an issue with changing direction by a few degrees. Blue watched with interest, they had learned a lot from Orange about stars and how to follow them in the last few months. Green and White had finished their tasks and gone to the cafeteria, everyone figuring task buddie guidelines were useless at this point. 

"Blue?..." Orange asked in a low voice, like he was testing the waters of Blue's thin patience. Luckily Blue was in a good mood. 

"Hmm?" They grunted in response, looking out at the stars while waiting for Orange to speak. 

He was quiet for a moment, probably searching for words in that empty little head of his. Finally, Orange spoke. "I know everyone's stressed and such so I've been waiting to ask, but.... what do we do when we get to Polus with so few crewmates and possibly still an impostor? Will they lock us all up til they know who it is?" He sounded scared, Blue felt the need to comfort him for some god awful reason. 

"I don't know, this is Red and I's fifth time in space but we haven't seen impostors either. They'll probably lock us up for a minute, yeah. But they have ways of getting an Impostor to reveal itself, so it won't take long."

Orange took in Blue's words and pondered for a moment again before replying. "Will we be set out on another mission back to Earth?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you miss it?" Blue recalled Orange bringing up the 'home' conversation months ago, the first time they really had a chance to talk. 

"Sometimes...I miss the food, the sun, the rain... There's just parts of Earth you'll never see anywhere else. Not that I wouldn't mind Polus... but."

"It's not the same. Yeah, I feel you. I miss home too. Did you have family back there?"

"Not really. No partner or kids, my parents died when I was young so I was raised by my grandmother, but she's about to kick the bucket herself with how much she smokes." Orange sighed and sat back in his seat more comfortably. Blue stayed silent, letting him continue. 

"There's nothing pulling me back to Earth, but... I can't help but feel attached to it. This is my 3rd mission so it's not like I'm not used to all this, minus the impostors of course. I've been lucky not to have encountered any til now." He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I don't want to die Blue."

Blue looked at him silently for a moment, their shoulders squaring up in surprise. Orange sounded so frightened, and yet so defeated at the same time. For the first time, Blue started to understand why Cyan wanted to protect this dumbass so much. 'Is this how Red felt too?'

They put a reassuring hand on Oranges head, who slightly flinched before sitting still and allowing it. Blue smiled through their visor, "You won't, I'll look out for you." They said honestly, surprising themselves a little. 'What am I getting myself into...'

Orange smiled back and grabbed Blue's hand gently, bringing it down to chest level and holding it there for a second, rubbing gloved fingers across an equally gloved hand. "Y-yeah... me too. I won't let you down." He said whole heartedly, sending warmth into Blue's chest with the sincerity.

'I'm so fucking screwed.'

* * *

"Skeld #294 to Polus Station, this is Co-Pilot Orange requesting to land at the left wing dock, do you copy, over." 

*radio static*

"Skeld #294 to Polus Station, this is Co-Pilot Orange, does anyone copy, over."

*radio static*

"That's....strange.... something's wrong." Orange whispered, the rest of the crew sitting behind him as the Skeld entered Polus's atmosphere. 

"Can we still land?" Cyan asked, leaning over Oranges right shoulder. 

"Yes, but they might have guns trained on us and could potentially blow us out of the sky if we aren't careful. I'll do my best." Orange licked his lips before slowly cascading the ship downwards, the navigation system guiding him to the stations location and docking points. He selected the left wing dock and continued his decent, sweat beading his forehead as he pressed a few buttons to bring up a radar screen. 

"Doesn't look like any weapons systems are online, they might've heard me but couldn't respond. We're clear for now." The room sighed with relief as the ship's docking stands emerged from under it, preparing to touch ground. Once stable, the ship settled and air hissed throughout the walls, signifying that the engines were powering off and cooling down. "There we go, nice and easy." Orange muttered as the ship came to a complete standstill, Orange pressing the systems security functions to power off the ship and open the exit doors, ramps deploying from the openings. 

"Alright, we're all set. Be careful exiting the ship, you'll wanna let White go first since they're 2nd in command. We're all color coded for a reason aha." Orange laughed a bit under his breath in hopes of relaxing his crewmates. They all nodded and White lead the way off of the ship, each one slowly making their way down the steep ramp onto the dock. 

Something _definitely_ wasn't right. 

Cyan looked to see that no one was greeting them. In fact, the whole stations lights were out. It was dark on the planet from the thick snow clouds that covered the horizon, but bright enough from the 'sun' behind them for the crew to see. They huddled together and hesitantly crept forward, completely forgetting that one of them could be the impostor still. Cyan held onto Red while Blue stuck close to Orange, Green hiding behind White in front of them as they made their way to the stations left wing entrance. Cyan was grateful for the temperature regulator in their suits, given it was 28 degrees outside at the moment. 

Once they reached the door, White used their access code to open it, the doors creaking and groaning as they slid open slowly. 'Huh.. it's as if they haven't been used in months...' Cyan thought to himself, perplexed and a little anxious at the discovery. The others must've gotten the same idea, all sharing glances with one another. Air blew from the inside through them and out into the open, the hallway empty and dim aside from the red emergency lights flashing along the ceiling. 

The group looked at each other once again before Red spoke up. "White? What's going on, do you know what the procedure is for this?" He asked, trying his best to be a rock for Cyan and the rest of the group. White stood stock still for a moment, before pulling out their tablet and typing something. 

They held it up for the crew to see, "The station has been compromised, and it must've been this way for a long time if the siren isn't going off with it." They pulled it back and began to type some more, "We need to split up and search the Station for survivors, then meet back up at the admin office." More typing, "Cyan, go to the generators and see if you can get them up and running. Red, head to medbay and see if there are any injured held up there. Blue, head to O2 and see if it's stabilized. We can breathe Polus air but It's thick so it's a bit easier with O2 running. Green, go to Weapons and check if there are any guns and ammo there, we may need some. I'll head to security and see if I can find any evidence of what happened. If you find any survivors, just use the body report button on your tablets and bring them to admin. All of us need to meet there by-" They checked their tablets time, it read 12:32 pm, "Meet at admin by 1400." After everyone confirmed, they finished the length of the hallway before splitting off. 

Cyan bumped helmets with Red, both exchanging reassuring words with each other before separating, Cyan running to engines to get the place running so security and O2 can work. Blue and Orange exchanged looks for a moment, Orange blurting out a 'be safe..' Blue nodding before they headed their separate ways. Green and White going their respective directions. 

Once the power was back on, O2 was repaired, the station up and running again. There were no bodies, no blood, no survivors. They found no traces or signs of anything aside from food items left on the cafeteria tables and bits of clothing here and there. The building was sound, all systems functioning normally as if nothing was wrong. Aside from the communications being completely fried. White couldn't fix them, saying they didn't have the parts to replace. 

"Can we use the parts on the Skeld?" Orange had asked. White shook their head, typing up that if they needed to leave they would need the Skeld in tact and it would be hard to switch the parts back during an emergency.

"What now?" Green asked, Blue and Red looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation going on between their visors. Cyan guessed that they weren't expecting this and probably didn't know where to go from here. They could double kill now if they wanted, but Orange doesn't know yet... would they risk it? 

It didn't seem likely, as they both nodded and kept silent, not moving to kill or sabotage anything. 

White typed something on their tablets, having Red and Blue look at it. "Red, Blue, you're the biggest and strongest out of all of us, can you check the containment cells and make sure there aren't any impostors or traces of impostors in them? I want to see if this was an impostors doing." 

Blue and Red looked at each other again before nodding. It'll be a good chance for them to talk about what to do next without the crew hearing them. 

Once they left, White walked over to security, having the remaining crew follow them. They watched the two on cams, checking out the cages one by one. But when they walked into the last cell, the indestructible glass doors slammed shut on them. Cyan gasped as he saw them pounding on the doors, throwing their helmets off to scream at the camera. Though there wasn't audio feedback, he knew they were speaking their species language. 

Green was the first to react, "What the hell happened?! White what did-Gah! grulrueg.." Cyan felt like he was seeing a flash back, Black gurgling on his own blood as a long spiked tentacle pierced his chest. But it wasn't Black this time... no, it was Green. And White was the owner of the murderous appendage. Their hand lifted off of the security button that controlled the doors, a laugh filling the room. Cyan and Orange gasped again, shaking as they slowly backed up. 

"Oh... It's been so long since I've seen this retched place. I can't wait to paint it's walls in more blood." White's voice sounded scratchy, full static and nails on chalkboard from disuse. 

Orange and Cyan felt tears fall from their eyes as they turned to run, but the door to security shut closed, trapping them. 

White's torso opened further, showing the same set of teeth and tongues as Red did that night. Only the person wearing it this time made Cyan more or less want to puke and scream. White laughed, the ear piercing shrill making the two terrified crewmates cover their ears. 

The barbed tentacle sharply removed itself from Green, their body crumbling to the floor in a heap of blood and carnage. White brought the tentacle to their helmet and revealed a smaller, grinning mouth splitting the visor. They licked the barbed tip with satisfaction and purred. 

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that one coming B)
> 
> We're getting close to the end folks, probably a few more chapters and maybe some bonus fluff/smut ones. Hope you like this cliff hanger lmao. I'm sure it's far worse than the last.


	10. Friend Or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully all the little clues I've placed in the previous chapters all come to light and make sense now ;) Enjoy!
> 
> (Also thank you so much once again for all of the love in the comments! I'm so glad this story is fun to read and keeps you on your toes 💗)
> 
> Also if you notice this chapter focuses a lot more on blue and orange. Orange wasnt even supposed to be alive at this point but due to popular demand I redid this portion of the story to better fit the scenario. I wanted to find a good reason for orange take the imps side, so here's my best crack at it!

Cyan and Orange huddled together, their backs against the security room doors as White loomed over them. 

"I-I don't understand, Red and Blue were s-supposed to be the only ones. H-how did you-" Cyan stumbled on his words, his heart in his throat. Orange briefly looked at him, slight betrayal flashed in his eyes. 'Cyan knew? Red and.... and Blue?'. Cyan met his eyes with an apologetic look before looking back at White's menacing form. 

"Ah yes, the other impostors..." White turned to look at the camera, Red was pacing in circles in the cell while Blue continued to slam their tentacles and fists at the glass door. "My... _friends_ " White finished bitterly, their voice filling with more static at the tone. 

"Let's go have a chat, shall we?" White's helmet mouth grinned, looking down right petrifying. Their tentacles lashed out, wrapping around both of their necks and lifting them up. The grip wasn't tight enough to choke them, but enough to hold on, using the underside of the helmets to lift them up off the ground. They both struggled, flailing their legs and gripping the tentacles with their hands in an effort to release themselves.

White chuckled, another gritty agonizingly sharp sound. They pressed the button to reopen the security doors, carrying the terrified crewmates to the containment room. Tears sprung into Orange's eyes, all of his emotions hitting him at once as he struggled. 'I don't understand... Blue is... Why did they... no...no please....I don't want to die...' 

White stopped in front of the cell holding the two impostors. Red now pounding at the glass with Blue, attempting his best to help them break out. When they noticed White's presence, holding both of their humans hostage in their deadly appendages, they stopped. "Who are you! What are you going to do with us!" Red yelled, his eyes frantic as he looked at Cyan desperately. 'Fuck.. Cyan...'.

Blue growled threateningly, the sound so primal it has Orange questioning if they were even the same Blue he had talked to in that pilot seat. 

"Oh...You don't remember me? Well, I guess it HAS been such a long time." Just then, White began to change, the suit blending and mixing in with a dark red, slimy skin. Soon, the crewmate they all knew as White no longer existed, and before them was a creature Cyan had only ever heard in gossip and horror stories. 

There was a small change in height and size, they definitely looked heavier. Their body was the same shape as a humans, except for a thinner waist and hips and a wider chest. Their face looked almost animal like, their nose sticking out like a short snout, the teeth exposed as they had no lips. Their eyes were bright, pupils an odd 8 shape like a cuttlefish. The tentacles that held the two crewmates were coming from the back of the alien, the mouth that adorned their torso was closed and had a zipper like line of teeth going from throat to pelvis. Their legs bent at an angle that reminded Cyan a lot like a werewolf, semi digitigrade and equipped with sharp claws on 3 toes. Their arms flashing the same set of claws, but with 4 fingers. 

Cyan and Orange began to shake in terror, Cyan looked at Red as a silent plea. 'Red...fuck.. I have to do something!"

Red and Blue stared at the creature wide eyed, their expressions were filled with disbelief. They seemed to be staring at a scar on the creatures shoulder. 

"___" They said in unison, their voices cracking as they used a language Orange and Cyan didn't understand, just a series of clicks and growls. 

White laughed again, the sound was even more distorted from their new form. Their voice as they spoke wasn't any better, "Yes, much easier to recognize me without this filthy human disguise that our species has degraded themselves with. How long has it been since you left me to die on this frozen planet, 1 year? 2?" White genuinely sounded hurt for a moment, before it was replaced with amusement. "I've learned so much, you know. How ruthless the human species is, how cruel. It took me months to figure out their systems, to trick them, kill them all. They tried to fight me, they tried so desperately. But alas, ___ will always be the superior species." They said another word the humans didn't recognize. At this point it seemed they were only speaking in English to tease the crewmates. 

"Let them go ___" Red hissed, bearing his fangs as his form slightly shifted between a human and an impostor. Blue followed suit, growling deep in their chest as they looked from Orange and back to former White. 

"Or what? You'll kill me? You'd really choose these pathetic humans over your own species? Sure, I played with Black a little, learned sooo much from them before they were torn to shreds by my own brethren. But in the end, we have to do what's best for us right?" They reasoned, Red and Blue stayed silent for a moment, glancing at each other before looking back. 

"Why are you doing all of this? Why didn't you reveal yourself sooner! We thought you were already dead when we fled from Polus." Blue demanded this time.

"Well, it was fate that put us on that ship together really, I never had a plan to all of this. I was simply going to do the job you two couldn't seem to handle. I kill every ship that reaches Polus. But when I realized you were on the ship I couldn't resist playing along. It was finally entertaining, seeing the pathetic humans fight each other over deaths that I didn't even cause myself. I think I liked Purple's reactions the most, wouldn't you agree?" 

"How did you hide from us? We should've been able to smell it." Red growled.

"Silly Red, bedding with Black enough times, truly had its perks. I smelled so much like them it was almost impossible to tell us apart. It really is unfortunate that they finally caught me coming out of a vent, I was going to eat them myself if Red hadn't come along and done the job for me."

"How can you court someone you don't want?"

"Oh I wanted them, and I had them... They were mine until they decided they didn't want to be. That's their choice and they paid for it with their life. But I'll make it worthwhile when I skin these useless meat bags and freeze dry you in the hydrogen tanks!" White shrieked happily, their laugh like glass to Cyan and Oranges ears as they struggled more, their breaths labored. 

"Not gonna happen." Red snarled. 

"Oh? Why's that?" 

"Because they aren't the only one's sabotaging!" Cyan yelled as he unclasped the latches on his helmet, causing the tentacle to squeeze on air as his head slipped through and his helmet popped off and hit the floor. White screeched as Cyan's feet hit the floor, he bolted straight to security, the slimy extraterrestrial hot on his heels as Red and Blue shouted at him to run. Orange couldn't get free, his helmet stuck and wouldn't unlatch for some reason as he was hauled behind the impostor through the air. 

They rounded the corner into security, Cyan dodging a sharp tentacle that was aimed at his head as he slid into the room. The impostor, being much heavier, slid into the wall and had to regain itself. Once inside, Cyan ran to the door lock and pressed it, the door slamming shut as Orange looked at him frantically. "Stay alive!" Cyan shouted at him as the doors closed on the mimic, the creature roaring in anger as they tried to pry it open. Cyan quickly searched for the button the the containment cells before slamming his palm on it, the glass doors releasing the two. Cyan watched on the cams as they confronted White, turning on audio to hear the encounter. 

"Come any closer, and this one loses his head." White hissed at the two approaching impostors, holding Orange by the throat tightly and lifting him into the air for them to see. A tentacle wrapped around the helmet and squeezed tightly, the metal cracking from the pressure until it shattered. Revealing the crying face of Orange as the metal and glass of the visor fell to the floor, the tentacle wrapping itself around his actual throat as a threat. Red advanced but Blue caught his shoulder, not letting their gaze fall from Orange's.

"Blue what are you doing? We can't risk everything for him, we did our best to keep him alive, but-"

"Yes...I can... and I will.." Blue looked into Oranges frightened eyes with their vivid impostor ones, doing their best to give him a reassuring feeling. _'I don't want to die Blue.'_ His words rang in their mind from their time in navigation. 'I can't let him die. Not now, not ever.' Cyan reopened the doors, hoping he could help them get inside, but they stood firm.

Oranges eyes widened, White's toothy grin peeling back in glee "Now... get back in the containment cell if you want your little human here to live. I know how addicting they can be-" White lifted Orange to their nose and inhaled deeply, causing him to shiver in fear as fresh tears fell down his face. "Maybe I'll keep him for myself for a little while, have some fun with him. He smells so tasty after all." They licked a stripe up Orange's face before pulling him away. Blue snarled in fury, claws extending but not taking another step forward. Cyan watched the exchange on camera, his face wet as he covered his mouth in horror. 

"Touch him, and I'll finish what the humans started on your ass." Blue growled, White simply scoffed in mock laughter. 

"You couldn't if you tried." Suddenly and without warning, White threw Orange, his body slamming into the wall behind them with a pained yelp before crumbling to the floor. Blue shrilled and lunged forward, but was stopped by White slamming their tentacles into the ceiling, causing debris to fall onto the smaller impostor. Red hissed, spiny hackles on his neck raising as he fully shifted into his impostor form, jumping over Blue and onto White. They tumbled into the hallway next to Orange, who dragged himself into a corner away from the carnage. 

Red bit into White's neck, chomping into the flesh before being ripped off and kicked down the hallway, White's claws dragging down his sides on the way out. Red screamed, landing on his hands and feet like a raptor, blood dripping from his teeth as he screeched at White. Blue struggled under the debri, trying to throw the bits of ceiling off of them and struggle to their feet. Red jumped at White again, who used their barbed tentacles to stab into Red's legs and slam him to the ground. Red lost their breath at the impact, letting out a whimper as White spun him around and threw him back at an approaching Blue. Both went flying, Blue landing in front of security and Red tumbling into it, nearly hitting Cyan who dodged out of the way in time. White walked over to Blue, who was shaking their head to clear the fog as they tried to get up. Red was struggling to stand, their legs slowly healing as blood dripped onto the floor. 

White slashed Blue in the chest and dug their claws in, picking them up effortlessly and tossing them back down the hall. Blue's body spun and hit the ground with a sickening crack as they rolled to a stop. Growling in pain the whole way. Orange yelled frantically, "Stop please! Don't hurt them!" 

White ignored him, turning to the security door with a smile. "I'll deal with you parasites in a moment." They said eerily before grabbing both sides of the door with their hands and thickest tentacles, pulling the doors shut inch by inch with force. Red went to get up, growling as he lunged, but he was too late. White had effectively sealed them in, twisting the metal from the outside to prevent it from opening. Red hollered and roared form inside, clawing and banging on the metal, trying his best to open it. Cyan looked back at the cameras in dismay, watching as White slowly walked towards a recovering Blue. 

They staggered to their feet, their hand on their side where blood was pouring out in thick rivets. "W-we were going to kill the humans White. Cyan was going to do it with us, take over Polus. Keep the humans from ever coming here again. Why...Why are you doing this? Aren't our goals the same?!" Blue yelled, their voice low and gritty. 

"I think I did a pretty good job of that already, don't you think? Besides, in my plan, there isn't two disgusting humans involved. Black was... was a temporary-"

"You're lying. Our species doesn't do 'temporary'. You're just mad because Red ripped Black into pieces too small to even chew on before you got the chance to show them your true colors." Blue hissed, White's smile turned into a snarl of teeth. 

"If I can't have the one human I could actual tolerate, neither can you!" White turned to attack Orange, he cowered further in the corner, bracing for the impact. But Blue had caught them by a tentacle in their teeth. They pulled White back, slamming them into a wall and pouncing on them. Orange opened his eyes again after noticing no pain, seeing Blue fighting White viciously for his safety. A pit formed in his stomach heavier than lead. 'Blue... please don't... don't lose.'

In the midst of the fight, White growled out, "Why do you care anyways, weren't you two going to kill them from the start! I heard what you and Red were talking about when no one else was around. Orange was never supposed to make it off the Skeld let alone into the station!" They hissed, tossing Blue off of them and bounding forward, sinking their teeth into Blue's shoulder and thrashing as their tentacles fought with Blue's. 

Orange held his breath.. 'He should have... maybe they wouldn't be fighting to the death if...' He got up and ran, the two gruesome impostors seemed too distracted in their frenzy to notice. 

"Yeah.. he wasn't.. shit changed!" Blue yowled and sunk their teeth into White's adjacent shoulder, both of them making incomprehensible noises as they slashed each others skin with razor sharp teeth. 

White, being stronger, lifted Blue up off the ground and used their clawed hands to dig into Blue's side wound, said impostor letting go of Whites shoulder in a sickening scream. White bit down harder, throwing Blue into the glass beakers on top of the containment labs counters. Blue yelped in pain as the glass dug into their weakening skin, their cells having a hard time keeping up the protective hardening with so much blood loss. White began to slowly stalk towards them, their torso opening to reveal the rows of teeth and tongues. 

"I've never eaten another impostor before, I wonder how good you'll taste.. ___" They used Blue's real name, taking a few steps forward. Blue slowly raised their head in an attempt to hiss a warning, trying to get up from the counter but struggling, their arms and legs buckling beneath them. 'I can't let White hurt the others... I can't... Orange.' They thought as they continued to waver. White laughed, "So pathetic Blue. I thought you and Red would be much harder to kill. But I guess you gain a lot more strength when you kill and eat a whole station. Say hello to ___ for me." They were about to spring onto the other impostor when suddenly a loud bang was heard, causing Blue and the two inside of security to flinch. White sputtered, their form shaking for a moment as they stood still. Their torso mouth had a huge gaping hole in the center, the tentacle tongues falling off. Blue looked behind White, trying to see what was happening. White gagged, then gargled as they spat blood from their mouth. 

"Heh, for a human, you're pretty brave... little Orange." White turned around, the hole beginning to heal slowly as they stared the crewmate down. Orange was holding some sort of gun, aimed at White's head before he shot again. White's head whiplashed backwards before coming back to its previous position, a hole in the middle of their face. They laughed, the sound filled with liquid and mirth while that hole began to close as well. 

"You can't kill me with that, you annoying worm. Nice try though, it was a valiant effort, even if it's in vain." White's back tentacles shot out and wrapped around Orange, Forcing him to drop the gun and wail in pain as they squeezed around his body tightly. Pushing on ribs, limbs, his throat, squeezing the life out of him like a snake coiled around it's prey. 

"Blue... r-run...get out of here-" Orange gasped out, looking at Blue directly with fresh tears in his eyes as he struggled for breath. White growled, "Die you human abomination." 

Blue's eyes widened, 'Even after everything... he came back for me.. tried to save me...' Blue felt a renewed energy begin to fill their body. Their skin quivering as they rose to their feet. White was too preoccupied with Orange to notice Blue behind them, their claws extending. Orange's face began turning red, than blue as he lost his breath completely. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as Blue finally gained the strength to leap at White, pinning the impostor to the ground and sinking their teeth into the back of their neck. They bit hard, the pressure enough to crack the hard bone and tear into the spine, their tentacles wrapping around White to prevent them from being thrown off. White gave a shrill cry, Their tentacles letting Orange's unconscious body fall to the floor as they hunched forward. Blue tore, thrashed, and sank their teeth as deep as they could go, using their claws to dig into White's chest as they held on. White struggled, shrieking and spasming at an attempt to free themselves, but their movements only made Blue sink deeper. They slammed their back to the walls, Blue losing their breath from the impact but refusing to let go. 

Orange laid on the ground watching, the breath returning to him in gasps as he tried to regain consciousness. The world was spinning as he heard the door finally wrench open. Red had worn it thin with his claws as he whacked his claws against it during the fight. He ran out and leaped at White's front, latching onto their face with his teeth and biting down into their eyes. White screamed and spun around in circles, trying desperately to rip the impostors off of them as they continued to tear them apart. Cyan ran to Orange, dragging him into security to try and get him away from the tentacles flying threw the air wildly. 

Blue did a final twist of their jaws, causing a snap to vibrate on their tongue and White to go limp. The impostors fell to the ground, Red and Blue holding on as tight as they can til they knew for sure that White was mortally wounded. 

"Y...you....would kill...your own... over these...pathetic........insects........" White garbled out their words, anguish in their voice as they whispered their last, "Maybe...I would've done the same.....for Black...." 

Their body went still, eyes becoming dull as their limbs and tentacles went slack. Their cells began to fall apart, becoming a pile of goop, blood, and claws. Indicating that they were truly dead and gone. Blue and Red stood up shakily, panting heavy and drooling with spit from their bloody mouths. 

They looked to security, Cyan walking out slowly with Orange's arm over their shoulder for support, Orange limping along. "You...you did it... you're ok" Cyan let Orange lean against the wall before running to Red, who flinched but let himself be embraced. Cyan wrapped his arms around their impostor, being careful not to touch the tender wound on his side. Red stood still for a moment, taking in the fact that Cyan didn't hesitate to hug him despite his slimy unnatural form. But eventually, he hugged him back, crooning and purring as they held each other. Blue sighed, slowly walking over to the counter to hold themselves up, bearing their weight with a hand on it. They avoided Orange's gaze, afraid of the outcome, of what Orange would say now that he knew the truth. 

But there was no yelling, no 'You betrayed me!' no 'How could you!'. Only a hand, as gently as a feather, resting on their hand on the counter. Blue looked at him then, meeting bright blue eyes with dark red impostor ones. Orange smiled, looking up at them with warmth and relief. 

"You owe me a lot of explaining later Blue... but... I'm-" Orange choked up, using their free hand to wipe their tears. "I'm so glad you're o-ok.."

Blue moved quickly, holding Orange tight in their arms and making soft comforting noises in their throat to sooth their crewmate. Orange allowed it, hiding his face in the impostors neck as he cried in relief. Cyan and Red exchanged an amused look before nuzzling. 

"What now?" Cyan asked, looking at the goop of White as if they would come back from the dead at any moment. 

"We can clean ourselves up first, then we can figure out what to do about Earth." Red replied.

Orange knew it was going to be a morally tough conversation, but he's glad he doesn't have to deal with it until later. For now, he would go along with Blue. If they still wanted him dead, he doubted they would be hugging right now. 

'Would I really choose them over humanity?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to animalistic fight scenes so hopefully it was worded ok lmaooo. There's only gonna be 2 chapters after this plus maybe some bonus so yay almost done! Orange is teetering on the same mindset as Cyan now so we will see how his thought process takes all of this in next chapter. I hope to post tomorrow but I may need a break so expect one on Wednesday the latest! Thank you all again for your tremendous support! 💗


	11. Right And Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! I've had a rough week aha so updates may come a little slower. But luckily the story is super close to being finished! 
> 
> Enjoy a deeper thought process from Orange and a cute little surprise at the end B)

Orange sat in a chair on the far corner of the Polus Station's medbay, watching as Cyan helped clean Red and Blue's wounds. They both had enough strength to stay in human forms, the anatomy easier for Cyan to understand and treat. Orange looked to the deep bite wounds on Blue's shoulders and neck, his stomach twisting in guilt as nausea crawled up his esophagus. Cyan had insisted on stitches but the two impostors said it wouldn't work, their cells too hard for a needle to penetrate. So they opted to just let the wounds slowly close and heal on their own, the body they mold into unable to get infections anyways. 

Orange didn't let the subtle side glances from Blue slip passed him. He knew the impostor had, at the very least, a peaked interest in him. Otherwise he would be dead now, right? Cyan clearly already intertwined himself in the alien's affairs and they all seem to have a plan at keeping the humans off of Polus and away from the rest of the impostor population. Orange didn't quite understand Cyan's moral standing in all of this, he felt like he was tip toeing the line of right and wrong himself.

Would he be ok with ending MIRA's advances on Polus? Years of work and research and countless ships of crewmates killed for the cause, all down the drain over a species he doesn't know anything about. What if Red and Blue are lying? What if they gut Cyan and Orange later down the road and they take over Polus and invade Earth next. Orange internally cringed at the thought.

But then again, if that was their true intention, couldn't they have just worked with White and killed us? 'Fuck, this is all so messed up.' 

Orange got up and left the room, not missing the way Blue looked after him as he took his leave. He hated to feel this way, pinned between a rock and hard place. Having to make a decision that could change so much, affect something as huge as this. If Earth caught them, he'd be tortured, killed, and put on the history books as the biggest traitor to mankind to have ever existed. Would the society of impostors protect him and Cyan if shit hit the fan? Or would they throw them to the wolves as collateral and let the war between humans and impostors shed blood across the galaxy. 

Orange astro boots clanked on the floor with each step as he walked into security, sitting down on the soft computer chair and reclining a bit. He sighed heavily, his breath shaking slightly as the weight of all this began to slide over his shoulders like sludge. 

He looked over at the security cameras, staring specifically at the one facing the containment cages. He blinked a few times, looking at the details of the tanks, the white walls with impenetrable glass doors, the time passing by on the bottom left corner of the box-

'Wait a minute... of course!'

Orange quickly began typing on the computer below the screens, bringing up windows and bypassing security codes. He wasn't a genius at this, Blue was way smarter. But maybe, just maybe, he can access the- 'Aha! Here it is!' Orange internally celebrated with glee as he pulled up the security footage history. 'They said they escaped a few years ago right?' Orange thought to himself, trying to remember. He looked for a date 3 years back for good measure, focusing on the containment section specifically. 

He didn't think he would get the right video the first go around, but the site before him shook him to his core.

There, in the containment cells 3 years ago, were 3 impostors. One in each tank, both looked exactly like the two sitting in medbay and the one now a composing pile of slime on the ground. They were frantic, slamming tentacles and clawed fists on the glass. Orange turned the audio on and increased the volume, his eyes darting back and forth between the three as he heard them scream and growl in a language he still couldn't comprehend. There were humans in white hazmat suits standing outside of the glass, seeming completely unfazed as they wrote something down on clip boards. 

Orange pressed fast forward, letting the tapes reel as he watched for changes. Almost missing something, he quickly hit rewind a bit and looked with baited breath. 

He almost forgot to breathe as we watched the horror on the screen. Electricity was being shot into the tanks, hitting the impostors and making them jolt and shake like a cartoon. Their bodies seemed to slouch and melt like wax as the electricity stopped, their cells looking worse for wear as they screamed. The one that Orange assumed was White was shouting a single unknown word over and over. Orange didn't need to be an expert in impostor speak to know they were begging for them to stop. 

Even though their forms looked a little melted, their bodies were still functional. They still writhed and slammed their bodies into the walls to try to break through, anything to escape. Orange put a hand to his mouth in sympathetic shock, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he watched clip after clip. Fire, acid, radiation, liquid nitrogen, chemicals. Orange wanted to puke, seeing the impostors bodies try and try again to keep together. The cells of their bodies were like magnets, pulling apart when injured but coming back together as they healed. But when they tried physical tools, the cells hardened and prevented penetration. It almost seemed like the impostors were immortal..

Until the fights started.

Orange watched on as they opened the wall between Red and White's containment cells, electricity shocking them in the back several to force the two to face each other and move closer. White looked scared, or as much as they could with their haunting, creature like face, Red didn't look much better. 

One of the hazmat fucked up evil lookin scientists spoke loud enough for the camera's audio to pick up, the hairs on the back of Oranges neck stood up.

"I don't think you disgusting vermin can understand me, being animals and all that. But if you want to keep your cells together I suggest you start sinking your teeth into each others necks. Time to see what all those teeth and claws are for." They stated coldly, the two impostors looked at them before looking at each other. It didn't look like they understood the words, but the intentions were there if the electricity was any indication. 

Red shook his head, an odd whimpering like noise coming from his form. A sound Orange wasn't likely to forget as his heart pounded in anticipation. 

Finally, after a higher voltage began to eat at their backs, did White lunge at Red. Red screeched, throwing his claws up in defense as White bit into his arm and began to thrash. Blood splattered the linoleum floor as Red shrilled, Orange could've sworn he saw some kind of liquid streaking down White's face from their eyes as they mauled their cell mate. Red's cries of pain changed to cries of rage as he switched, biting into White's shoulder with ferocity. Red's mouth filled with blood and Orange's breath stopped as he witnessed the pain in both of the impostor's eyes. Blue was whimpering and crooning as they paced in their cell, making panicked noises as the two individuals hashed it out. Then the electricity started again and caused the two to break apart. Red unlatched his teeth from White's shoulder and backed away into his own cell, a look of guilt and sympathy on his face as he whined and spoke something in their language. 

White was panting, similar words falling from their bloody mouth as they turned away to sit in the corner. The wall between them closing again as the scientists continued writing stuff down. 

Orange continued to watch the videos, not hearing the sound of footsteps behind him. 

"Humans can be pretty ruthless, can't they?" Blue's voice echoed through out the room. Orange nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning the chair around on it's axis so fast he nearly toppled over. Blue chuckled, walking over to lean on the desk with their hands to look at the footage. Orange steadied his breathing, slowly unclenching his fist from his suit on his chest that he didn't even realize he had grabbed. 

"Y-yeah.." He let out a slow breath, "What they did to you, to all three of you... it was.." Orange couldn't find the words. What he spent the last however many minutes watching had chilled his bones to the core. 

"Yeah. It was. You know, the funny thing is, we're the one's with the claws and the teeth, a fucking mouth on our stomach. But humans... they're the real monsters. It's amazing how much damage you can do when your technological advancements are focused on war instead of peace." Blue finished, turning around to slightly sit on the desk with their hands on the edge, looking off into the room like they were lost in the past. Orange looked down for a moment, contemplating his words. 

"Peace... yeah, that's something humans always strive for but never reach." He paused, "What do... what do impostors do? Or your planet or whatever.." Orange stumbles over his words, suddenly feeling embarrassed with his lack of knowledge. 

Blue let out a small laugh, closing their eyes for a second before looking back at the room, "We don't do war, that's for sure. Our society is all connected, impostors can look however they want so there's no insecurity. We already know science to a further degree than humans so the majority of our leaders ditched religion. We care more about service than wealth. The more work you do, the more resources your given, everything is distributed by our 'government' so there's no fighting. No poverty, barely any murder or crime. Disagreements are handled with civilized discussions." Blue stopped to breathe in, looking at Orange. "It's as close to peace as you can get this side of the galaxy." 

"Would they kill me and Cyan as soon as they found us on Polus?" Orange asked quickly, catching Blue off guard. They simply smiled at him, "Nah, they wouldn't. We're a reasonable species. They don't even know humans exist right now I think, since they never came down to look for our exploration squad. Impostors count their losses, they don't take risks." Blue said straightforwardly. 

"If they never come back to Polus, wouldn't that be a good thing? They'd never have to worry about crossing humans." Orange suggested. 

Blue pondered for a moment, "Impostors don't take risks." They repeated, looking at Orange with intensity, making him squirm a bit in his seat. 

"Red and Cyan said they had a plan, something about getting the communication room up and running and sending a message back to Earth that Polus became uninhabitable. That the volcanoes here erupted or some shit, make them turn away. We don't know if they'll find our planet, what you call Proxima B, or not. But Red and I have collectively decided that if and when they do, it's our planets job to deal with it, not ours." Blue finished. Orange blinked a few times before responding, his fingers occupying themselves by fiddling with his suit zippers. 

"So... what you're saying is.." 

Blue looked back at him with a soft smile, "We're taking over Polus and keeping it for ourselves. All four of us, if you're up for it. But if you're not, we'll put the communication equipment back into the skeld so you can take the ship back to Earth. We just ask that you don't give us up to MIRA, and go along with our story that Polus is done." Blue lost their content expression, their face settling on something more akin to mental fear. 'Are they scared I won't stay?... do they want me to?' 

Orange sat there for a moment, his feet slightly pushing on the floor to make the chair swivel back and forth a bit. 

Blue was giving him an out. No threatening or possible death if he didn't cooperate. He could leave, tell MIRA what happened at get Polus back up and running for Earth. He'd be praised a hero, probably get paid enough to never have to work another mission again. 

The idea made his stomach turn, his limbs ache with guilt. No... He'd never do that, not to Blue or Red. They deserved a lifetime of stability and wealth for how much horror the humans put them through. If they stayed on Polus undisturbed, they could live a happy life here. There's plenty of power, they can farm the plants and animals here for food.

Would he be ok here? Could he leave everything behind for this? Sure, he only had his grandparents, but he had a life on Earth. He had some friends, a home. He wanted to find a partner when he got back, maybe get married, have kids. A dog to run around and tear up the couch pillows. The white picket fence life that MIRA promised him when he finished his missions. 

But when he was with Blue, he felt like it was already laid out before him. Like this was the cards he was meant to be dealt. He wouldn't be here otherwise, right? He'd be dead, flying through space. Or torn to shreds, his blood staining the walls. 

Blue made him feel alive, but at the same time, like he was on his death bed around every corner. 

Due to lack of response, Blue cleared their throat and stood straight, walking over to the door. "You don't have to give an answer right away, you have plenty of time to think while we take the parts from the ship. I understand if... if you wanna go." Blue looked back at him for a moment, smirking before turning back around to leave. 

Orange didn't hesitate for a second.

He quickly got up and ran over to Blue, grabbing their sleeve and stopping them from completing their exit. Blue looked back at him quizzically, a glimmer of hope shining in their reflective eyes. Orange looked around the room, anywhere but at Blue before taking a deep breath and meeting the impostors eyes with his own. 

He didn't have anything to lose right? He...he trusted Blue. He could live with this decision, even if it turned out bad in the end.

"I... I want to stay on Polus... with you." Orange whispered the last two words, barely audible enough for Blue to hear. 

Blue felt like the world was spinning, their breath caught in their throat and their chest tightened. 'He's staying...for me?'

"I don't know what will happen or if we can for sure keep the humans off of Polus, but.... But Red and Cyan defended me when Purple wanted me dead and... and you saved me from White. You've all become more important to me than this mission, this lie that MIRA created. I want to help you, and... and stay with you if you'll have me...B-but don't make me regret it!" Orange pointed a stern finger at Blue, his expression clear and serious. Blue blinked with mock surprise before letting a laugh bubble out of their throat and into the space around them. 

"I won't disappoint." Blue smiled softly before pulling Orange to them. Orange looked at him questioningly before his eyes went wide as Blue's lips met his. They molded together perfectly, better than Orange ever expected. His eyes slowly slid closed, softly sighing into the kiss as Blue held him close. His arms wrapping around Blue's neck to secure the embrace and deepen their kiss. Orange internally jumped with glee. 

'Yeah... I can definitely live with this.' 


	13. Goodbye

Im not gonna be around to finish this fic. Sorry to disappoint anyone. I did my best but nothing helps anymore. Thank you everyone for your kind words. It means so much to me. 

If anyone I know irl sees this, I'm sorry. I tried. 

Love yall 💗


End file.
